Melting The Ice
by Rachel Balsdon
Summary: A pair of shamans from the north fjords are sent to the tournament. While having their own reasons they come across a very unexpected turn of events. Beta'd by Erik yohxOc, AnnaxOc, eventual YohxAnna and OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

This is our first story online.

**Please enjoy and remember to review.**

Disclaimer: we do not own shaman king nor do we make profit from this. this is just for fun hence its on a fanfic site :)

From: Rachel and Erik

* * *

Chapter 1: The boy from the Nordic Fjords

Sven grumbled it had been 3 days since he had last had a meal and his stomach was growling like it wanted to eat itself. However this was nothing compared to the freezing cold of the Nordic fjords, trying to survive there with only a fishing rod and a knife was not what one would call an easy life.

In the distance a silhouette appeared which started walking towards him. "Sven what are you doing here?" The silhouette turned out to be a gentle looking girl with black hair and green eyes. Her name was Alana a girl from the rival village down south.

"Alana" he nodded his head in acknowledgement "I'm here to become shaman king."

He raised an eyebrow at the girl as she began to laugh softly her head tipping to the side in a cute manner. "As if you'd win the king of spirits, that spirit will be for my village when I win." She twirled a lock of her hair gently in her fingers smirking at him.

He only growled at her in anger. "Just try me missy, Olaf are you ready?" Olaf was Sven's spirit a powerful war chief who once ruled over all the Nordic tribes in their area. Upon Olaf's death the tribes all split up into their own villages.

Alana chuckled darkly drawing a scythe from her belt. It was folded but once she pressed the catch it snapped into place. "Last time we fought I almost killed you Sven. Are you sure you want to test me again?" she asked her head tilting again, she clicked her finger and a wolf like spirit stood next to her. The wolf was jet black with glowing red eyes.

Olaf materialises behind Sven drawing his large twin bastard swords. "Hark... last time you and your dog caught him off guard you filthy wench. He was tired and weak from just travelling the frozen fjords and you caught him by surprise."

"Like I care." She rolled her eyes doing spirit control without talking. She was strong enough to do control without speaking and she waited calmly a smile on her face.

Sven growls drawing both his swords that were reforged from Olaf's old swords. "SPIRIT FORM, UNITY." He cried and bonded with his spirit. All was quiet as he merely looked at the girl.

Alana smiled twirling her scythe casually her eyes now a glowing red from the unity with her wolf. "You know Sven this never would have happened if you had agreed, all you had to do was say yes to our engagement but NO," Her eyes darkened "you had to say no." She got into a battle position her scythe pointing at Sven.

Sven sighs softly poising his swords at an angle in front of him "I will only marry the girl I love. We've been through this, I don't care what the villages say I will not marry you."

Alana looked almost sad and lost for a moment. "But... I love you." She shook her head her eyes going dark as she got angry. She glared at him then started to charge toward him. "SVEN I'LL KILL YOU!" she cried.

Defending himself Sven retaliates with a swift strike to her legs which she only just managed to dodge. She spun her scythe at him, which he tried to dodge. He only just managed to dodge and their battle continued, both of them occasionally going for one another and their weapons would clash with a loud resounding clang. Alana got him by surprise lunging at him. He side stepped quickly thinking he'd dodged it leaving his back open. With a quick flick of her wrist Alana changes the angle and direction of her attack. Sven gasped in shock as he felt the blade slice through his back causing him to cry out in pain. Alana froze for a moment she never really wanted to actually hurt him.

"A... are you ok?" she asked dropping her scythe going to his side, her hand touching his shoulder. Sven smirks using her distraction to strike, he lunges backwards thrusting his his swords at her cutting her hip. However the force in which he hit her sent her flying backward smashing into a tree. She winced coughing up some blood.

Sven stood up calmly looking at her with an empty stare before releasing his spirit control, sheathing his swords he turned and began to walk away. "You're not even worth my time."

Alana watched him go before she stood up weakly spitting out some blood. "Fuck" she muttered and sighed softly as her wolf spirit healed her. This was her spirits special talent but she'd never tell Sven or use it to heal him. She sighed before heading east to Dobbi village. Staging ground of the shaman king tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yoh has a good heart

"YOH ASAKURA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Anna Kyoyama stood in front of her fiancée arms folded her icy eyes glaring at the gentle natured boy. He looked up then cringed seeing her gaze "Oh h-hi Anna."

Anna glared at him arms folded in a menacing way. "You've been in Dobbi village for two days yet you haven't done a single minute of training, how the hell am I supposed to be wife of the shaman king if you don't even train. Are you seriously trying to crush our dreams?"

"N-no Anna its just I've been busy the past few days and ..."

"You've been on your bum watching TV" her glare hardened making the poor boy cringe more. "Be useful and go to Silva's store, here's a list of ingredients for dinner."

Yoh sulked but at the same time was happy he got off so easily. "Yes ma'am." He slipped on his sandals and left the small hut they had while staying in the village. He headed off toward the shop. Anna smirked watching Yoh leave and then flopped down on her favourite pillow to watch her soap operas.

Alana sighed as she entered the village her hair matted and her eyes were wild and dangerous from the trip through the desert fighting off other teams. She walked along the dirt path of the village not paying attention. She bumped into someone which resulted in her falling on the floor. She looked up to see a friendly face of a stranger.

"Oh I'm sorry are you alright? My mind tends to wander and I don't pay attention to where I'm going."

Alana couldn't help but blush shyly as he helped her up. "I'm fine I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She bows looking at him curious about his strange orange headphones.

"Well anyway, my name is Yoh." He smiled softly but looked down at her side and jumped. "Th... there's a wolf beside you, run!!!!!" He yelped causing her to laugh.

"No this is my ghost wolf her name is Luna."

"Wait ghost... then you..."

"Are a shaman duh" she giggled at his cluelessness. "Only shamans can find Dobbi village, you're not fully there are you."

"Oh right" he chuckled nervously then tilted his head the same way she did "You look all ragged and worn, are you okay?"

"Oh I'm never better." She smiled "You try and get someone to see you love them and fail" she laughs softly before folding her arms. "My advice is never fall in love it is not worth the hassle." The wolf beside her howls gently in agreement.

Yoh chuckles before sighing "You think that's rough? I'm engaged and my fiancée is an abusive, bossy and just plain mean girl. I do all the work with my friends and she just lies around expecting me to become Shaman King so she can be even lazier."

Alana chuckled sitting on a bench patting the seat for Yoh "I guess getting engaged isn't all it's cracked up to be huh?"

Yoh smiles while shaking his head at her invitation to sit down. "I couldn't if I stay too long she'll punish me by making my training regimen even harder and it's back breaking as it is."

"That's a shame." Alana smiles gently not realising the wind had caught her hair making it sway gently.

"Do you have a place to stay yet? If not you can stay with my and my friends for a night."

"Oh no I couldn't your fiancée doesn't seem like a friendly person." She smiled

"Oh don't worry about that she is used to it by now. She'll grumble but if you do some work she'll accept yah. But I warn you DO NOT go into the toilet after Horohoro! It will have to air out for at least an hour."

Alana couldn't help but laugh at his casual fun side. "You're a funny guy Yoh" she smiled her head tilting like it always did the wind catching her hair again. In Yoh's opinion it made her like cute and thinking she was cute caused Yoh to blush.

"Well life has to be fun now doesn't it?" He smiled making her nod cheerfully at him.

She stopped smiling however and paled. "Yoh what does your fiancée look like."

"Oh she's blonde, wears a black dress and has a red scarf why?"

Alana pointed behind him. He turned paling to see Anna. "H-hi Anna."

"Yoh I sent u to get the shopping to feed us, Ren and Horo and here u are talking to some girl who frankly looks homeless"

"Hey" Alana glared angrily her glare matching Anna's.

Yoh looked at Anna giving her a smile "Sorry Anna I was on my way and I bumped into her and she fell over it was my fault."

Anna rolls her eyes "Let's go Yoh"

"Ok umm sorry for bumping into you."

"It's ok sorry I got you into trouble" Alana smiled gently walking away her wolf walking next to her.

Anna dragged Yoh to the shops then back home by his ear. Yoh kept begging Anna hoping she'd let him allow Alana to stay with them she looked like she needed somewhere safe and warm. They got inside and Horo teased Yoh asking him had he been on a date. Yoh said they hadn't and sighed sadly watching as Anna ordered Ryu to make dinner. Anna then left to watch her soaps. Yoh spotted Ren catnapping on the windowsill and manta on the computer quietly typing away.

Later that night Alana lay on a bench by a fountain shivering from the cold. Her wolf ghost curled next to her attempting to keep her warm but failing. "Dammit I have no were to go... I have no teammates and I can't find Sven anywhere." She gazed at the stars. "At least the stars are pretty."

"Boo"

"EHHHHHYAAAAAAAA"

Next moment Yoh was pinned against a wall with a scythe to his throat. Alana sighed softly putting the scythe away.

"Dammit Yoh you scared me." She mumbled softly.

He smiles shyly rubbing the back of his head. "Well I thought you could use a hot meal and a blanket." He said holding out a pot of food.

She sits back down on the bench shyly taking the pot "You really did this for me... I don't know what to say."

"Oh why not? I don't like people having it bad so eat up while it's still hot its Ryu's special." Yoh smiled cheerfully

"Thank you Yoh." She smiled softly taking a bite "It's good!"

"No problem umm..."

"It's Alana" she grinned softly and Yoh returned her smile. She shivered slightly her expression became lost. "I hope Sven's ok."

She gasped feeling something warm wrapped around her seeing the blanket he placed around her. "Thank you Yoh."

"Hey as long as you get through the night right?" he smiles gently.

She felt her heart beats softly and she blushed "Yoh you have such a kind heart thank you. Anna is lucky to have you."

Yoh smiles gently "Maybe but I don't feel so lucky." He chuckles sitting next to her calmly the wind ruffling his hair softly as he gazed out at the dead fountain.


	3. Chapter 3

In celebration of our first review we decided to post chapter 3 early :)

keep on reviewing guys :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Sven Returns

Alana finished the food Ryu made handing the pot back to Yoh smiling gently. "Thank you so much Yoh that was delicious." She spoke gently sighing happily as she felt full and warm.

Yoh chuckled gently placing the pot on the floor. Sitting back on his hands gazing up at the sky. "It's fine, I'm glad you enjoyed it, after all its better than you starving.

"Well it would mean less opponents for the tournament I suppose." She giggled softly.

"Yes I suppose but it would be less fun."

"So why do you want to be Shaman King Yoh? What's your dream?"

"My dream is to have an easy life with someone I love, Anna wants it to be lazier and my evil twin wants it to control the earth."

"You have a twin Yoh?"

"Yes his names Hao."

"Hao as in Hao Asakura?" Alana asked watching him nod. "He asked me to join him but I said I didn't want to and he got angry.

"Good don't ever join him, Hao wishes to subjugate all those who are not shaman... to rule the world as an evil dictator" Yoh said with a small frown on his face. His frown caused Alana to giggle hysterically.

"Yoh I've never seen you look so serious! It's so different from the laid back you." She smiled at him cheerfully.

"Hao needs to be stopped it's my destiny to stop him" he said proudly causing Alana to smile at him. She noticed he was shivering so she scooted closer and wrapped the blanket around him. He looked at her questionably and she just smiled softly and giggled noticing a small blush creeping up the boys face. She made sure he had more blanket but hid it well giggling when Yoh wriggled closer.

"Guess I can't hide that from you." She blushes feeling his arm touch hers. "Y...Yoh shouldn't u return to Anna?"

"Naa don't worry she's sleeping anyway."

"Don't you sleep in the same bed?"

"Oh no we sleep in our own rooms. I doubt I'll get any affection from her unless we're in dire need or I'm shaman king."

Alana couldn't help but chuckle. "Is she really that bad Yoh?"

"Oh don't even get me started on her." He sighs softly. "When we where back in our home town she threatened to kill me if I didn't marry her. She makes me and my friends do all the work and all she does is watches soaps. When we train I get 10 minute breaks every three hours."

"Sven was always cold... I always used to do nice things when we were kids ... I made him cookies once and he threw them on the ground. So I realized I had to be cold to him... so whenever I see him we end up fighting" she let her head fall bangs covering her eyes. "It's an arranged marriage he just never acknowledges me "she pulls her legs to her chest the blanket falling off her but staying on Yoh.

Yoh put it back on her but she sat closer to him wrapping it back around him to. "Hey I got it for you" Yoh smiles about to move. She grabs his arms stopping him from moving.

"You're cold to." She smiles at him noticing the blush.

"Oh yeh I guess I am cold."

She chuckled softly "Hey at least Anna acknowledges your relationship, Sven would rather die." She muttered looking sad. She jumped feeling Yoh poke her side.

"Hey cheer up" he smiled causing her to giggle and smiling at him.

"Well, well, well I'm impressed you made it this far."

Alana looked up gasping you could practically see small hearts in her eyes. "Sven you're here." She gazed at the boy who was casually leaning on a wall.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." He glared slightly at her making her wince. Yoh could see the girl flinching and fought the urge to protect her.

"All I did was try to make you acknowledge me." She cried standing up putting Yoh in Sven's view.

Sven smirked "Oh and who are you? She made friends already I see, are you going to meddle in my affairs too?" he glared at her. "I'll never acknowledge you! When will you learn you mean nothing to me."

Alana looked down. "I am something to you; our parents want us to be engaged so we can join our tribes. Can't you accept that?"

He glared. "No I don't need you, I will not marry you. I'll win the Shaman King crown and I'll unite our villages that way."

Alana looked like she was about to cry until the wolf spirit fused with her. Her eyes glazed over and went red. She drew her scythe. "I hate you sometimes I really do" she cried.

"Like I care" Sven drew his bastard swords "Olaf in Swords"

She looked at Yoh. "Please don't get in the way Yoh he won't hesitate to kill u" she smiled softly at him as a lone tear fell and she turned to face Sven. "Lets go!"

Yoh struggles with himself to stay put "Good luck Alana" She smiled gently her heart fluttered at his kindness

"Lets go Sven" she cried using her speed to charge him

Sven, his swords now covered in intricate rune patterns and a size larger, jumps out of the way nimbly and slashes at Alana "Too slow."

Alana dodges, sighing she would have to revert to her 2nd unity.

"Ok Luna its time 2nd unity!!!" she cried her hair flared out changing color and a tail sprouted along with ears on her head. Despite the killer look in her eyes she probably looked cute. She drew her scythe "I'll make you acknowledge me Sven!" She charged with even more speed pouncing at him swiping with her scythe.

Yoh gasps at how cute she looked with those pointy ears and looked worried as Sven grinned maliciously while dodging "LOOK OUT ALANA!" His warning came was too late. Sven slashed at her while she flew over him knocking the scythe out of her hand and putting a large gash in her side. She cried out hitting the ground. Normally she'd be fine but she hit her head hard on the edge of the bench. She was dazed badly and looked ready to pass out yet she tried to get up. "S...Sven…" she pretty much whimpered but collapsed. Her tail and ears vanished and her hair returned to normal. Her wolf appeared next to her whimpering with worry.

Yoh couldn't take it and jumped up calling his own spirit. "AMIDAMARU."

The samurai ghost appeared. "Right Yoh" he turned into a spirit ball flying to yoh's hand where he joined Amidamaru into his sword. His sword was made from the sword of light.

Yoh stood calmly "I suggest you leave before you get hurt. To hurt a girl who loves you is just cruel."

Sven scoffed folding his arms calmly. "She is unwanted and I don't care for her. She can't accept that I don't care for her. Stay out of my business kid."

Amidamaru glares from the sword. "She is trying to unite your villages but what's more she actually loves you that's a rare thing in arranged marriages."

"Yeh well it's unwanted I refuse to join in on the idiot venture, now if you don't mind I have bigger fish to fry" Sven walks away sheathing his swords that had returned to normal. Yoh sighed releasing Amidamaru from the sword and sits down placing Alana's head on his lap.

"Amidamaru go to the house get Ren tell him to bring his healing ointment… that should work." He says gently examining the girls' wounds and bruised head.

"Yoh look!!!" Amidamaru gasps watching the wolf ghost as it became a solid wolf. It gently lay down next to Alana placing its nose on Alana's wound. Yoh watched in wonder as the wound glowed and began to heal.

"Amazing" Yoh gasps looking at what was happened the wolf vanished leaving Alana who shivered from the cold. Yoh smiled gently lifting her up and placing her on the bench her head still on his lap as he placed the blanket over her. Her eyes fluttered her long eyelashes battered innocently. "Mmm… Yoh?" her eyes opened and she groaned softly in pain.

"I'm here its ok your safe."

"Wait… where… where's" she shot up "SVEN" she cried out from shooting up and held her head it hurt badly. Yoh sighs and lies her back down.

"He left, relax, you're hurt. You banged your head pretty darn hard."

She looks at Yoh blushing softly as she noticed his eyes were sparkly due to the street light. "You're so caring Yoh. You don't have to take care of me I failed my clan."

Yoh tilted his head confused.

"Our clan isn't strong you see and to protect ourselves we were going to join Sven's clan because it's strong and I failed. I'll never be able to go home." She sobs her eyes filling up with tears. "But Sven will never love me he'd rather I die."

"So train and become stronger maybe your furyoku is just low or maybe you haven't found your hidden furyoku." He smiled softly.

"The strongest power I have is lvl 2 unity hence the ears and tail" she blushes motioning to her head. Yoh blushes remembering the tail and ears and how cute she looked. He stood for a moment pondering and sighed.

"Anna is totally going to kill me for making a possible adversary stronger but I may know a way to make you raise your furyoku to level up so you can do this." Yoh smiles doing a giant spirit control with Amidamaru without saying a word.

Alana gazed at the 6 stories high Amidamaru behind Yoh and then shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that you'd get into trouble because of me. I'm not worth the trouble Yoh." She said softly reaching for her belt wondering where her scythe was. She looked at the ground and gasped her Scythe lay broken on the floor. "No not my Scythe." She gasped standing to go and get it, her head throbbed painfully and she lost balance about to hit the floor.

Yoh caught her lifting her up bridal style holding her up. "It's no problem I can't handle. You need to be able to outlast Sven in battle and I can help you." He said gently. She looked at him eyes full of tears for her broken scythe she buried her head into yoh's chest and cried.

Yoh ended up blushing again "well lets get it fixed tomorrow morning or get a new one?"

"Yoh it can't be fixed it's unique. Luna won't go into any other weapon. That was forged from her old owner's weapon."

"Oh well I can easily fix it trust me." He smiled gently at her looking as her eyes filled up with wonder and hope.

"Yoh… thank you" she smiled happily and hugged him tight. Yoh smiles holding her back so she wouldn't fall and get hurt. 'Yoh is such a kind person maybe I'm not the only one with a big heart' she thought smiling softly her eyes closing in content.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone before this story starts i'd like to just give a shout out to Erik (the person who writes stories with me and then beta's it)

^.^ it's his birthday today (31st March) and i'd just like to say happy birthday to him. so "happy birthday Nii san"

please enjoy our story and please review so we know you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yoh looked down at her smiling, he couldn't help it and chuckled softly. "Hey I'll gladly help you it's no trouble at all." He said gently causing her eyes to light up. She jumped however when his watch started to flash and beep loudly.

Tilting her head she examined it. "What does the beeping mean?"

Amidamaru appeared looking afraid "training time with Anna" the ghost samurai spoke quietly looking at Yoh who looked half asleep.

Alana gasped softly "its 4:30 in the morning are you serious"

"He's serious"

"Oh I'm so sorry because of me you've had no sleep" she looked down her eyes flashed with sadness for Yoh. "See I told you I'm nothing but trouble."

The gentle brunette chuckled ruffling his hair. "Hey don't sweat it I've had to endure worse I'll be fine. All I have to do is find the quickest way home, if I come back jogging she'll think I made a head start and I can get away with it." He said looking around.

Alana stood for a moment before grabbing Yoh's sleeve. "I can help"

He tilted his head questioningly and watched as Luna's wolf solidified and pressed its nose to Yoh's palm. Yoh felt energy and furyoku rush through his body. Alana smiled gently and sat down. "I gave you all my energy and furyoku so you can get home it's the least I could do. All I'll do now is sleep under the tree in the park. Do you think you could put me there?"

Yoh smiled lifting her taking her to the park putting her under the tree with the blanket. "I'll see you later ok?" He smiled and jogged off. Alana smiled gently yawning as she allowed sleep to overcome her.

Yoh jogged along the path toward his home when he noticed a familiar blue haired shaman. "Horo?"

"Dude I suggest you run and hide Anna's really angry because you vanished, she looks about ready to murder. You've been gone all night she went to look for you to tell you something and you weren't there. Man she used manta as a weapon and threw him at us. The poor little guy's still terrified." Horo said before mentioning he was going to meet Ren for training and ran off.

Yoh sighed "I better go put her at ease before she hurts Manta or someone else." Yoh headed to their little hut to explain to Anna. He arrived removing his sandals and entering the hut. He didn't have much time to register as a loud slapping sound echoed through the building. Yoh put a hand to his cheek were Anna had slapped him.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YOH!" She yelled folding her arms Anna had always been somewhat aggressive to the Asakura boy but she'd never gone as far as to slap him. Yoh was panting his mind reeling from her hitting him. The force of her hit made him fall on his back as she stood above him arms folded.

"Anna I well I couldn't sleep so I took a head start."

"Oh really then why are the leftovers from dinner gone and a blanket missing Yoh? Face it you went looking for that girl didn't you?"

"No I took the pot for breakfast and a blanket to keep me warm it is cold."

Anna glare only hardened as she smirked "Oh really so where did you put the pot and blanket then?"

Yoh curses silently slapping his forehead and laughing nervously "I must have forgotten them along the way"

"Yoh I can tell you're lying"

Yoh only sighed "Fine I found her starving and shivering is it so bad to help someone?"

"Yoh she's a fellow competitor for the crown she's making you feel bad to get close then she'll hurt or worse kill you!"

"If so, then why did Hao beat her up for refusing to serve him that shows she can be trusted." Yoh said defensively unsure why he wanted to defend Alana so much.

"Yoh its called acting and lying. God honestly how can you be so thick... just go train." Anna sighed walking off using her beads to drag a crying Amidamaru with her to leave Yoh alone.

Yoh sighed putting his training weights on and set out for a run ready to do his usual 30 mile run. He headed toward the park and saw that Alana was awake again. He jogged to her before trotting in place so his distance timer kept going up "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked curiously following her gazed and noticed her eyes gazed sadly at Sven.

She looked at Yoh and smiled softly seeing him "I can't sleep." She muttered.

Yoh chuckled softly leaning on a wall "I could knock you out if you want?" he smiled as she walks over to him.

She looked at him and gasps "Oh goodness Yoh what happened to your cheek it's red." She touches it gently noticing him wince and she healed it."

"Anna slapped me, it's the first time she ever did." He smiled feeling it healed "Thanks for healing it but she'll probably hit me again if she see's it's gone." He touched the skin feeling it didn't hurt now.

Alana looks down "I thought healing it would make you better." she looks toward where Sven had been stood, watching him flirt with a girl that worked at the shop, he handed the girl a flower as that girl batted her eyelashes. "I should go." she looks away.

"Don't run from him stay and be strong, flirt with me instead and make him jealous it'll get his attention." Yoh smiled holding her arm.

She blushes and gasped as some passer bys pushed her into Yoh.

"Yo love birds no need to be so shy!" they laughed as Yoh caught her gazing down at her. Her eyes met his and she blushed shyly.

"Wow Yoh you have really pretty eyes." She muttered shyly.

Yoh blushed shyly "So do you... so what do we do now?"

She didn't know and just shrugged hugging him tight forgetting all about Sven. Yoh hugged her back at first wary in case Anna appeared but soon forgot and just enjoyed the hug.

"Yoh you're so warm." She sighed gently stepping back.

He smiled back rubbing the back of his head "Well we are in the desert." He said causing her to laugh. "Now you try to sleep because I have to go again."

Alana's smiled faded "Do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately but I'll find you later." He smiled ruffling her hair as tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "Stay safe and please don't pick fights with Sven." He said softly. To a passerby it would look like a romantic moment between a couple, but sadly it wasn't. Yoh waved and jogged away to continue his training.

Alana turned and gasped seeing Sven leaning on a wall. "Well isn't that something Alana's precious knight in shining armour left her already." He spat a cruel grin on his face. Alana looked down hearing his ghost chuckling at his comments.

"S...shut up" she whispered softly biting her lip she could feel tears threatening. She took off hearing his laugh behind her as she ran. She kept running until she accidently crashed into someone making her fall. She looked up to see a Chinese looking boy with purple hair up in a spike.

"Watch were you're going fool" he stated calmly but with a hint of cruelty. She winced softly and looked seeing Yoh stood next to the boy.

Yoh helped her up. "Are you ok Alana?"

She nods looking at the Chinese boy. "Ren apologise please." Yoh asked gently but the boy just scoffed.

"Let's go Anna's looking for you" he said dragging Yoh away. Yoh smiled at Alana waving as he walked away.

Yoh and Ren continued walking when Ren stopped and turned on Yoh "Alright what the hell was that about back there... Why do you care about that girl?"

"She's my friend and you were being harsh."

Ren raised an eyebrow then smirked "You like her... you're blushing! Well well, that's awkward now isn't it?" Ren laughed softly.

Yoh only went redder. "I ... I do not."

Ren chuckled softly. "I'm not going to say anything if you like her she was sort of cute but just don't let Anna catch you" he said calmly before walking away.

Yoh groaned rubbing his head. "Oh man what the hell is happening?"

Amidamaru appeared next to Yoh he'd managed to escape Anna by using Manta as a distraction. "Alana ran off upset shouldn't you chase her?"

"I can't Anna is expecting me back she keeps track of the time."

Yoh arrived home and went to Anna she didn't take her eyes off the TV and just handed him a list. "Here is your schedule"

"Oh... you've put 50kg weight squatting up to the top of the list"

"Oh no it's not 50 darling it's meant to be 60."

Yoh felt his face drain "why so much?"

"The future shaman king has to be strong Yoh." She smiled.

Yoh sighed walking toward the garden grabbing the weights as he went. He put them on seeing Horo and Ren watching. Horo had juice and Ren had milk both watching him. Amidamaru appeared next to Yoh. "Yoh what about the girl?"

"Quiet Amidamaru please!" Yoh stated.

Amidamaru sighed softly "I'm just worried is all. She's tired and upset, that can lead to reckless behaviour. What if she goes after that boy and his Viking spirit"

Yoh thought for a moment groaning softly. He didn't have the time to worry about her as adorable as she was.

Alana was on the rooftops training her furyoku to go higher. She was drained badly and felt weak. She saw Sven and her heart pined for him. She jumped down "Sven" she lowered her broken Scythe to the floor. "Can we talk?"

Sven raised an eyebrow "why do I want to talk to you little girl" he asked glaring.

"Please just hear me out Sven." She mumbled sadly looking at his eyes.

Sven sighed folding his arms leaning his weight to one side. "Hurry up then I'm on my way to meet someone."

"Why can't you accept me Sven?"

"Because you are weak and pathetically kind! You won't survive in the north if you're like that!" He said calmly

"I've survived just as long as you have Sven... what happened to you... you used to like me."

"I grew up maybe you should to."

"What is so bad about me that you find so unappealing? Why can't we get along for our tribes sake."

He growled "I don't want you. I never will want you. You annoy me and frankly your kindness and weakness piss me off to no end."

Her head dropped sadly "I'm not weak.

Amidamaru meanwhile stood next to Yoh who was training. "300, 301, 302, 30... Amidamaru what's wrong" Yoh asked.

"I have a bad feeling I'm worried about Alana something's not right Yoh." Amidamaru muttered calmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 guys :)

and once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY NII SAN :D

please enjoy and review guys ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yoh looks at Amidamaru with a helpless stare. "It's not like I can just skip out Amidamaru you know that. Besides you can fly why don't you just go check up on her." He said as he continued his training. "304, 305, 306, 307..."

Ren chuckles softly "Yoh I do think Amidamaru's right besides we don't want your precious little crush getting hurt now do we?" Ren asked opening his third carton of milk and pushed the straw in before drinking some.

Yoh falters a blush creeping up his neck but managed to catch himself and stay on target. "310... she's not a crush she's a friend just like you and Horo... 313." He pants softly the weights straining his muscles; he couldn't understand why Anna was pushing him so damn hard. He was stronger than all his friends and yet they didn't get it this bad. Well Horo sometimes had it bad when his sister Pirika was around but even then Pirika never pushed him majorly hard.

Horo laughed "Well if she's not a crush then why are you blushing Yoh?"

Ren smirked "Horo's right you are blushing, in fact the mere mention of that girl makes you blush."

"315 ... Hello! I'm squatting in the middle of a heat wave with over 100lbs of weight on me, 317... , you figure it out!" he said and wiped his forehead to remove the sweat all he wanted to do was collapse and listen to his music under a nice tree.

Horo and Ren laughed leaning on their wall "You're blushing the same way Tammy does whenever she see's you." Horo laughed gleefully.

"I am not I don't like her that way so just drop it." Yoh managed to growl out panting slightly. His body was aching for him to stop, the sun beating down on his back he felt like it was burning him.

Horo and Ren were talking to one another and suddenly both nodded at the same time. Yoh wondered what they were up to. Horo casually walked over a smirk on his face. "So Yoh since you don't like her you wouldn't mind if say either I or Ren asked her out. I heard she's a kind of cute."

Yoh grunts getting up from his 350th squat and shrugged "Go ahead I have Anna remember!" He said trying to block out Alana's smiling face, her sparkling eyes and her harmonious laugh. Yoh groaned softly shaking his head till she left his mind focusing on his training so Anna wouldn't beat him again.

Horo smirked "Well you heard him Ren, he doesn't want Alana after all guess we can pick who one of us goes out with her." Horo winked at Amidamaru who suddenly clicked on to what they were up to. The old ghost smiled knowing it was best for his young master he knew the northern shaman girl made him happier than Anna did.

Amidamaru did his usual cross legged thinking position "Hmm maybe it's for the best." He said smirking as he knew he had yoh's attention especially when he sat like this "She's a lovely girl and she does look cute when she and her wolf do 2nd unity. She had little wolf ears and a tail."

Yoh collapses to the floor blushing and looks to Amidamaru helplessly. Amidamaru knew Yoh was imagining the girl. Yoh shut his eyes the images of Alana with her ears and tail made him bite his lip hard he couldn't get rid of the image.

"Yeh... she does look cute doesn't she?" Yoh mumbles biting his lip as he forced himself to stand up to resume training he didn't want Anna out yelling at him.

Horo grinned as did Ren, they had him now. "Well its like you said you don't want her so I guess me or Ren can have her... unless ... you are lying and you want her really?"

Yoh looked down at the ground his bangs covering his face "She... she's all yours." he stuttered they could hear his voice cracking.

Ren could see the battle going on inside yoh's head and looked to Amidamaru for the final push to get Yoh to confess.

Amidamaru smiled "Well I guess it's definitely for the best. After all she seems to like guys with a sense of humour and Horo is a funny guy."

Horo grinned puffing out his chest feeling manly "Well what can I say! I'm a naturally funny guy and I heard she's from up north like me."

They all smirked when Yoh stopped training and looked at Horo "No... You can't ask her out." He said weakly.

Horo grinned "Sorry Yoh what was that?"

Ren drank his milk calmly. 'That was easy' he thought to himself as he watched Yoh give Horo a warning glare to back off. Horo chuckled going back to Ren's side leaning on the wall again taking his juice drink.

"There's one problem" Yoh mutters.

"What's that?"

"Anna... and the fact I'm engaged to her."

"So... go see Alana secretly." Ren said calmly "Horo and I can cover for you. Besides Anna's a pain I don't see why you put up with her."

Yoh grinned "Ren could it be you're trying to get me out the way because you love Anna?"

Ren glared at Yoh before chuckling darkly his golden cat like eyes narrowing. "Not a chance in hell. Besides I already have someone." He said with a casual smirk.

Yoh's jaw dropped "Wow really who?"

Horo looked oddly uncomfortable at this point but Yoh was to clueless to notice.

Amidamaru smirked. "I know who it is."

Ren glared "Keep your mouth shut ghost." He stated before looking back at Yoh. "So are you going to go find your wolf girl?"

"Or are you going to stay here looking lost?" Horo finishes Ren's sentence in a creepy way.

"I can't, Anna's watching us." He mumbled seeing Anna was at the window watching TV but to the trained eye they knew she was watching them.

Ren smirked "When are you going to do something you want Yoh?"

"As soon as I can without getting beaten." He says calmly.

Amidamaru had been quiet then suddenly paled "Yoh... I can't feel Alana's life energy it's just dropped and vanished."

Ren looked to Yoh "You can't ignore that surely." Ren says gently his eyes fixed on the shaman boy.

Yoh bit his lip his eyes filled up with obvious worry. He looked to Amidamaru then to his friends before groaning. "Amidamaru go to where you last sensed her take Horo with you and I'll follow I need to get the sword from my room."

Horo nodded taking his snowboard and let Amidamaru lead him. Amidamaru took off at a fast pace to where he last felt Alana's life energy.


	6. Chapter 6

^_^ Enjoy and please review its not hard

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Alana panted weakly sinking to her knees as blood dripped down her chin. Her body ached where bruises began to form. She gazed up at the figure stood above her. Her furyoku was down to zero and her energy was completely drained still.

"I... I told you I didn't want to fight Sven." She looked up at the handsome boy towering over her.

Sven gave her a sadistic grin "Oh don't worry I know you don't, it just makes it so much easier for me." He smirked before giving her a swift kick in the stomach. He watched in satisfaction as she coughed up more blood. "Weak fool!!!"

She bit her lip; she refused to cry or scream for him, not anymore. "I don't understand I thought you where respectful Sven."

"Master Hao taught me otherwise." He stated proudly.

"HAO! But... I don't understand... how could you join him he's evil!"

Sven laughed darkly moving some of his hair from his face. "He's powerful, wise and strong, can you blame me for joining him?."

"YES I can't believe you'd do something so weak." She cried out but regretted it when Sven glared and delivered another harsh kick to her stomach.

"Don't you ever call me weak understand!!!" he growled out darkly.

"Why not you must be if you decided to work for Hao. I refused him unlike you. Why don't you like the truth Sven?" She gave him a small grin her body was giving up on her. Her energy was gone completely she was surprised she hadn't passed out yet.

"Power seeks Power... I'm not weak. That's just you!" he growled kicking her once again.

She coughed softly it hurt to breathe to. "I... I refused that proves I'm stronger than you."

"I AM STRONG" Sven screams at her rising to his full height drawing his swords ready to strike her.

"KORORO NIPOPO PUNCH"

Sven turned to see a flash of blue before he was sent flying into a wall. He growled seeing a young blue haired shaman stood protecting Alana. The boy turned to Alana and smiled "Hey there!" He grinned before turning and glaring at Sven. "You know its low to hit a girl, but it's even worse especially when that girl is cute." He smirked.

Sven stood back up calmly "Who are you?"

"My name is Horokeu Usui, Ainu from Hokkaidō, I live peacefully with the koro pokkuru of my village. But you can just call me Horohoro or Horo." Horo smiled cheerfully to himself holding his Ikupasui weapon firmly.

Alana looked at the boy confused her sides hurt and she felt dizzy. She could make out the boys blue hair and village symbols on his clothing. She felt like she was going to collapse.

"Hey don't black out Yoh's on his way." He called behind him to the girl.

Alana felt her heart skip a beat knowing Yoh was on his way. Horo looked behind for a second to the girl worried he was stood just in front of her and yet he couldn't sense her life energy at all. He watched as Alana muttered Yoh's name before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground.

Sven smirks "My job is done." He states seeing Alana was down and he couldn't sense her energy. 'She wont survive.' He grinned and turned walking away casually.

Horo swore to himself running to the girl's side kneeling down. "Come on girl Yoh's not even here yet. You can't die." He poured furyoku into the girl but he didn't have enough. "Dammit where are you Yoh?" He cursed and sighed seeing Yoh run towards them.

"ALANA" Yoh cried skidding to a halt. Horo jumped out the way incase Yoh bulldozed him out the way. Yoh sank to the ground looking at her his eyes looked sad and empty. He placed the girls head in his lap. "Alana wake up."

Ren stepped next to Horo "What happened?"

"That guy... the northern one... he did it... I heard them talking he said he joined Hao for power and she called him weak and he got angry and went to kill her"

"Alana can you hear me?" Yoh touches her face gently gasping she was cold and pale. "Alana wake up... I want to see your smile."

Amidamaru looked sadly at Yoh. "Yoh I can't sense her... she was weak to begin with for giving you all her energy and furyoku."

Yoh groaned sadly putting his head against the girls. "Wake up Alana please."

Horo and Ren stood watching. "He has it bad." Ren mutters to Horo softly

"Hey why don't we get Faust" Horo pipes up. "He can help he's a doctor after all."

Yoh looked to Horo. "Go get him?" He all but begged. Horo nodded and took off running looking for the necromancer doctor. He wasn't too hard to find his bright blonde hair and white lab coat was always a give away. That and he was always fawning over his guardian ghost and lover Eliza. He found the couple by the fountain. The doctor seemed lost in Eliza's eyes and was fawning all over her.

"FAUST" Horo screamed standing next to Faust. The young doctor jumped in surprise and landed in the fountain. His make up around his eyes began to run.  
"Horo?"

"I need you to come with me a friend of yoh's is hurt badly" Horo couldn't say Alana was Yoh's love interest. Faust was extremely traditional and believed in engagements.

Faust's face went from childlike to serious all in one go. Faust stood up stepping out the fountain. "Lead the way Horo." He said calmly.

Ren stood next to Yoh hand on his shoulder it looked like Yoh was about to hit someone hard. As Ren sees the Horo and Faust skirt a street corner he mouths to them that they should hurry.

Horo stands next to Ren hand going into Ren's back pocket as Faust pushes Yoh out of the way. Yoh had Alana's head in his lap his eyes not leaving her face. Ren watched as Faust knelt down and used his special healing necromancy powers to fix up Alana.

Faust finished wiping sweat of his forehead. "I've done all I can." He said gently smiling as Eliza dabbed his forehead with a cloth.

Yoh looked at them slightly jealous before looking down at Alana.

Horo had removed his hand from Ren's pocket and walked over. "Well?"

"She'll be fine she's just resting she'll wake up between now and tomorrow morning."

Yoh nodded softly "I'll take her to Silva's and leave a note for during the day. Then at night I'll go and stay with her."

Ren smiled "Horo and I can cover for you so you can go now."

Yoh smiled "Thanks Ren." He knelt down lifting Alana into his arms smiling gently when she snuggled into his arms. "I'm going to Silva's shop" he said walking off staggering slightly from fatigue realizing it was late it was becoming dark and the lights were coming on.

He arrived at Silva's house banging on the door with his foot. Silva opened the door looking down at his family relation. "Yoh?"

"Hey can I come in?"

Silva nodded allowing him in. Yoh held Alana to him protectively. "I need to stay here for a while... she's a friend who nearly died and Anna won't let her stay with us... I need her to stay here if that's ok"

Silva chuckled softly "There's a spare room out back she can have that." He led Yoh to the room letting him in before leaving.

Yoh lay Alana down and placed the blanket over her realizing how thin she really was. "I wonder if she eats enough." He muttered sitting on the side of the bed stroking her hair softly. "Alana"

She opened her eyes weakly "Y... Yoh?"

Yoh felt his heart burst with relief she was ok. "Hey." He grinned ruffling her hair. "You had me scared." He said softly.

She blushed slightly and looked down at herself. "I'm sorry I'm a pain. Wait... Yoh where's Sven ... you have to stop him he works for Hao."

"It's ok relax for now and get your strength back." He said gently watching her.

She took his hand shyly and smiled "Thank you Yoh." She whispered before passing out with exhaustion. Yoh joined her also his own energy hitting zero. He fell asleep holding her hand sitting on the edge of the bed.

Silva had passed and stopped seeing the scene. He smiled softy and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

We are spoiling you with all these chapter :D

so please review for us :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning when Alana woke her head still hurt but she felt warm and comfy. She opened her eyes adjusting to the light of the room. She looked up and blushed yoh's head was against the headboard and she had her head in his lap. Their hands were still together causing Alana to blush even more wondering what had happened.

She giggles slightly seeing Yoh had some drool hanging of the side of his mouth as he slept. She hated to admit it but he looked adorable. She lifted her hand wiping the drool away. He mumbled something incoherently making her giggle. He shifted more so he was lying on the side of the bed head propped on the headboard. She yawned still tired and lay back down so her head was on his chest. She blushed feeling his muscles not realizing he was that strong.

"Mmm wha?..." Yoh opened one eye and looked down seeing Alana looking up at him "You're awake!" He smiled gently and got a smile in return of her. He blushed realising how they lay and he sat up slowly making her move. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it."

Alana sits for a moment thinking then gasps "What about Anna I don't want her to hurt you again because you're here with me."

"She thinks I'm training in the desert with my dad."

"You lied to stay with me?" She asked and blushed when he nodded his caring smile making her flush.

"Well I couldn't leave you alone and well... I wanted to make sure you woke up." He said and grinned when she smiled at him. He was glad he got to see her smile.

She hugged Yoh making him look at her shyly and hug her back. She was shorter than him and fit in his arms just right. He rested his chin atop her head and sighed happily. "The person who owns this store is sort of a cousin to me. He said you can stay here. And I'll see if he'll let you work." Yoh mumbled his head on hers she smelt like pine trees and oddly enough Yoh found himself liking it.

"Hey Yoh?"

"Mmm" Yoh eyes were closed in content.

"What happened to Sven?"

Yoh stopped it hurt him to know she still cared for the jerk. "He's gone. Once he thought you were dead he left." Yoh said his voice void of emotions. He let go of her and stood mentioning he wanted to see Silva and he began to walk away. He got to the door when he felt to small arms wrap around him.

"Yoh"

Yoh startled blushes and turns his head "Y... yea?"

"I wanted to know because I want to stop him with you. I want you to train me so we can stop him together." She mumbled against his back. "I don't want him to hurt anyone... especially you."

Yoh turned to tell her to go back to bed when she collapsed again obviously still exhausted. He sighed lifting her up and returning her to the bed. He tucked some hair behind her ear smiling down at her softly his heart fluttering as he stroked her cheek.

Yoh left her in the bedroom and found Silva out in the store pottering around helping customers. "Hey Silva can I talk to you?"

"Sure Yoh what's up?"

"That girl I brought here... can she stay here and maybe work for you"

Silva thought for a moment having some help around the store would be good. "Yes I suppose I can."

Yoh smiled at Silva. "Thanks Silva I owe you one."

Silva nodded and watched Yoh go back to Alana's room. He returned to the room sitting next to her calmly. It wasn't long before she woke up again and gazed around confused. Yoh was staring into space when she suddenly popped into his view. "Hey Yoh!"

Yoh jumped in shock and smiled "Hey you're awake! You almost scared the pants off of me!" He chuckled softly and looked at her. "You alright?"

She nods shyly blushing causing Yoh to laughs. "That's ok and wow look how red you are." He chuckles.

She blushes harder looking at the floor Luna had picked the wrong moment to make Alana's wolf ears and tail appear. Yoh gasped stunned by how cute she looked and couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable.

She looked and smirked "Now whose blushing Yoh." She grinned triumphantly.

Yoh shook his head pointing to her head. "Look at your head"

She put her hand up and eeped feeling the two fur ears. "What the hell!!!" she cried. She sighed covering her face "Great, just great I look like a freak!"

Yoh smiled "Actually you look really cute." He said gently.

She looked at him oddly before bursting into laughter "That's a good joke Yoh... me cute... yeh right" she laughed.

Yoh goes red shyly and looks at her. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeh you sort of did." She muttered. "But I'm definitely not cute!"

Yoh smiled looking at her stroking one of her ears. "As I said it out loud I might as well fess up... I think you are incredibly cute... especially looking like that" she smiled continuing to stroke her ears. The tail began to wag and the ear he was stroking tilted but the other stayed up she tilted her head in a cute way. "You ... you think so?"

"Yes I do" Yoh mutters.

She smiled cheerfully and Yoh got up thinking she was to cute and went to leave the room, however, before he got very far two small arms wrapped around him. He turned his head and sighed her ears and tail were gone.

"Are you angry with me Yoh?" she looked up at him curiously.

"No it's just hot, that's all and I just need to get back to Anna."

She looked at him sulking slightly. "Oh ok"

He smiled petting her head. "It'll be alright I'll come back to train you tonight when its dark."

She hugs him tight. "Thank you Yoh." She whispers softly causing him to shiver but return the hug.

She stepped away looking at him. He smiled his gentle smile at her. "See you tonight" he said gently and blushed when she leant up and kissed his cheek.

Yoh blushed turning and walking away hand on his cheek. She watched him go sadly and she sighed gently deciding to ask Silva can she do some work. She suddenly realised what she'd done and blushed "Oh god ... I kissed Yoh." She whispered hand on her chest as she felt her heart pound for the brunette that had left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yoh returned home half in daze from Alana kissing his cheek. He blushed and shook his head entering the garden wanting nothing more than to catch a nap. He was completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to put his music on and sleep.

Horo saw Yoh first giving him a huge grin asking how it went and what happened. Horo grinned at Yoh as Yoh told him. "And yeh when I woke up she was asleep on my lap" he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Once Horo left him alone Yoh walked inside the hut and saw Anna reading a book. "I'm back." He smiled gently at her but only received a cold stare back.

"Good your schedules on the table so go train." She said before going back to her book playing with the red scarf around her neck. Yoh saw the front cover and raised an eyebrow wondering why Anna was reading a romance novel.

Yoh sighed going to the schedule and paled seeing the weight increased to 80. He shakily got the weight and walked into the garden dumping them on the floor and sitting down to put them on. He wondered if he'd ever get any sleep. He'd promised Alana he'd train her at night but how could he if he was exhausted. He hoped Alana would let him rest first before training with her. He smiled imagining Alana and shook his head standing. Amidamaru appeared next to him in his sitting position. "Yoh why don't you just go back to Alana. I'm sure Horo and Ren can cover again?"

Yoh shook his head groaning in pain as he did push ups with the weight. 'Anna's definitely trying to kill me.' He thought.

Horo and Ren sat by the window in their room that they shared with Chocó. Luckily Chocó was out in the village with Ryu and Manta leaving them alone. Horo watched their normally cheerful friend. "What do we do Ren?"

"There's nothing we can do." Ren said calmly hugging Horo from behind. They'd managed to hide their relationship well so far and hoped they could continue to do so. Only Amidamaru knew and that was because Bason told him.

"Hey I know a way to cheer Yoh up. Call Silva's shop and order Peach buns. Their Yoh's favourite and if Alana brings them think how happy he'll be." Horo grinned but stopped when Ren hit his head playfully.

"Muppet don't be foolish if Alana was to bring peach buns to Yoh Anna would clearly pick up on what is going on and kill them both." Ren sighed resting his head on the Ainu's head. He stole Horo's headband causing the snow shamans blue locks to fall messily over his face.

"Hey give me back my headband I hate this look... I look all dweeby."

Ren smiles "You look good like that Horokeu" he smiled softly ruffling the boys bangs.

Horo smiled a small blush on his cheeks before he turned and watched in shock as Yoh collapsed. "YOH!!" he cried snatching his headband of Ren and they both went outside.

By the time they got there Anna stood over Yoh with a bucket of water. She threw the water over the boy before dropping the bucket on the boy's chest. Yoh's eyes burst open and he looked up at Anna he was sweating and he looked tired. "Lazy waste of space." Anna muttered turning "Finish your training Yoh" she growled out before storming off.

Horo helped Yoh sit up. "Dude you alright?"

Yoh nodded softly "So tired." He muttered weakly as Ren removed the weights off his body. Yoh smiled "You both make a cute couple you know... I saw you in the window."

Both the shaman boys blushed shyly and helped their friend stand. "Let's take you to Alana she could get her wolf to heal you." Horo offered wanting to get Yoh away from Anna. Yoh didn't object as Horo dragged him toward Silva's shop. They entered seeing that Silva had put Alana to work and she was pottering around in a cute looking dress. It also seemed that there were more shoppers thanks to Alana's presence in the store.

Yoh leant onto Horo for support "I'm back." He called causing Alana to turn and gasp running to his side. She put her hand on his chest and he felt better thanks to her touch.

"What happened to you Yoh?" She asked softly worry in her eyes.

"Anna did it." Horo muttered as they took Yoh into a back room lying him down. "She put him in a high intensity training session the moment he came home he's absolutely shattered." Horo explained as Alana looked at the marks on yoh's wrists from where the weights had dug.

She placed her hand on his head "You're breaking out into a fever." She said gently and went to get a flannel for yoh's head when she retuned Horo was gone. Yoh explained Horo went home to keep Anna distracted.

"Why is she doing this to you... its just cruel..." She whispered taking the boys headphones off and placing them on the side before dabbing his face with a cool wet cloth. Her ears and tail popped out and Yoh went red blushing deeply.

"Yoh are you ok?"

"Well let me phrase it this way. Grandma what big ears you have." He smiled cheekily like a child.

She gasped touching her head and going red. "Oh not again." She muttered grabbing her jacket to cover the ears. Yoh reached up and removed it smiling at her in a goofy cute way.

"Don't hide it you look cute." He said softly.

"Yoh I think you need to rest you've become delusional from your fever. I am not cute."

Yoh smiled putting her hand in his, his thumb stroking her knuckle as he looked her dead in the eyes. "You are to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey we are back thanks to the reviews we recieved also we have an announcement.

_Rachel will be away frm the 10th - 18th of april and no updates will be done in that time. Erik and Rachel appologise for this_

Anyway please enjoy and please review

Happy easter

Love Erik and Rachel.

* * *

Chapter 9

Alana sat next to Yoh she looked at yoh's hand on hers, her face turning a pleasant shade of red.

Yoh smiled cheerfully looking up at her "Even more so when you blush Alana." She covered her face with her free hand trying to hide from Yoh's gaze.

Yoh chuckles "Oh come on puppy don't hide" He giggles more the fever rising she only ended up blushing worse. "Shut up Yoh your embarrassing me! " She stutters her heart pounding

Yoh looks sad "Sorry puppy I didn't want to make you mad." The fever made Yoh delusional so he saw Alana as a dog because of her ears and tail

She looks at him "I'm not mad Yoh I'm just well I'm embarrassed."

"But why I don't understand there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Well you're calling me cute." She stuttered

Yoh looked serious "Well that is true Alana." Alana only went more red.

"But I'm not I don't see how I am..." Her ears flopped over and her tail wagging cheerfully. She wondered why Yoh still had hold of her hand. She kept her face covered trying to hide her blush.

"I have had that opinion from when I met you Alana." He smiled gently and she swore his eyes were sparkling gently.

"R...really? " She looked at him shyly lowering her hand from her face to change the cloth since he had her other hand captive.

"Yes Alana..."

She couldn't help but smile gently "Thank you Yoh." She giggled her head dipping to the side in the cute way it always did.

"See you're doing it again!"

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Being cute of course puppy!"

She blushed slightly "Since when was I a dog Yoh?"

"Huh my mind is fuzzy..." He said innocently blinking cutely.

She pulled her hand from his and closed his eyes "Just rest now Yoh..."

"Mmm stay with me please?" He whispered softly.

"Woof!" She replied jokingly before smiling down at him stroking his head before replacing the cloth with the other one she had in the bowl next to her.

Yoh looks up at Alana "Hey come here a sec..."

She tilts her head confused "I'm here what's wrong?"

"Come closer..." he whispered softly looking up at her.

She sighs leaning over "What is it Yoh?"

Yoh leans up she looks at him "Yoh you need to rest!"She puts her hand on his chest ready to push him back down.

"Shhhh I just want... A KISS" He grinned at her cheerfully

She blushes deeply red the tail and ears stood on end "You... wh... what?!"

"Please..."

She looked down at the brunette "... Yoh I..."

"I like you Alana a lot"

"But... Anna?"

"I never loved her to be honest she's far too bossy and cold." He said softly his voice sounded sad.

Alana blushed harder gazing at Yoh.

"please?!"

She looked at Yoh shyly "You'll regret it later..."

"No I won't I never will especially if it's with you!" He smiled at her but then sighs falling back "Never mind. I guess I was wrong..."

Alana looked down at Yoh shyly. "If... you... want too we can."

"No it's obvious you don't want to, besides... I feel sleepy."

She looked at Yoh "Oh... ok sleep then..." She swaps the flannel again

Yoh grins taking her hand and pulled her down on top of him.

She gasped as she collapsed on top of Yoh going red "Y... Yoh"

Yoh smiled cheekily "I Gotcha." She rolled onto her side lying next to him instead of on top of him. "That was mean Yoh!"

"So?! I really want that kiss!"

She leaned up on her side looking down at him "With me?"

"Who else? Do you see anyone else here? Okay there's Silva but I don't want to kiss my own cousin..."

She laughed "Well that would be interesting... I've... I've never kissed anyone before."

"Me neither..." He confessed rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"So... it is your first kiss too?" She asked sitting up looking down at the brunette.

"Yeah"

She looked at him and couldn't resist the urge to run her hand through his hair that framed his face as he lay there. Yoh blushes and sighs happily enjoying her touch.

"Well I guess that's a no then." Yoh looked sad and hid behind his bangs.

She parts his bangs "If you want to... we can..."

"I want to you don't. "

"I never said that Yoh!" She blushed once again she swore her face was like a tomato. "I'm just nervous!"

"For what?"

"To.... kiss you I'm nervous!!!"

"Don't be, I like you Alana"

She smiled at him "I like you too Yoh."

"I like, like you Alana." Yoh's pupils were wide from the fever.

She giggled "Yoh your so cute but you're delusional you need rest!" She stroked his cheek softly.

Yoh held her hand there. "But I'm being honest!"

"I know you are... I like you too..." She smiled gazing down at him his eyes although slightly different due to the fever still held his kindness. Yoh sighs closing his eyes.

"So... do... you want me to kiss you?

Yoh lies there his eyes closed "I do Alana."

Alana smiled gently stroking his cheek again leaning down "Yoh?"

"Yes Alana?"

Alana smiled leaning closer her nose brushing his gently "You sure you want this?"

"Yes Alana I'm sure."

She nodded shyly her eyes became half lidded as she felt his breath on her cheek.

"I really do." Yoh whispered his eyes also half lidded before they reclosed.

She closed her eyes the rest of the way about to press her lips to his in a shy kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Heres chapter 10 guys :) please review

* * *

Chapter 10

His lips were almost against hers. "Please Alana" he begged gently his hand going to her cheek stroking softly. She nodded about to kiss him but as fate had it someone interrupted them. "Alana the customers are waiting"

Alana jumped up looking toward the door flushed "...OK Silva I'll be right out!" She calls looking down at the dazed Yoh who had drifted off into a sleepy state, she smiled kissing his forehead "Silly Asakura." She whispered softly and went to work in the shop again.

Yoh slept for hours until Alana finished her schedule. She saw it was 9pm and returned to her room yawning. She climbed into the bed next to Yoh and fell asleep deciding he deserved to rest. Yoh sleeps on quietly muttering in his sleep. The next few days passed and Yoh had returned back to Anna much to Alana's disappointment. Alana was working for Silva and staying there whilst Yoh came to train her in the evening. She enjoyed the older shamans company and his spirit animals kept Luna company when she was working.

Tonight she was trying to turn her furyoku into the large spirit "Yoh it's too hard!" She bit her lip in annoyance. "Focus Alana! We've gone through what was in Hao's book. You should be able to do it now" She glared "Well it's kind of hard Yoh! I don't have your furyoku level." she yelled at him _'That and I can't stop thinking about the almost kiss.'_ She thought to herself and sighed. The morning after their kiss Yoh had been gone and had all but forgotten it. She put it down to the fever making him delusional. Yoh grumbles "The book should have raised your furyoku to the appropriate level; you should be able to do it." _'Maybe I shouldn't have pressed for that kiss' _Yoh thinks to himself _'Maybe that is what is distracting her'_

"I told you I'm not worth training!!" She yelled out in anger. She was getting stressed; she wanted to be strong to make Yoh like her and so far she was failing. "It's important you focus on what makes you happy Alana. Think of your hearts desire and the furyoku unlocks itself within you." She stopped and stood still her hand on her chest. _'The only Happiness I have is Yoh and Luna._' she thought looking at the brunette in his training outfit. Yoh stood there his sword ready "Go on, I know you can do it!" She smiled weakly trying to activate the over soul and screamed when her scythe, that Yoh had fixed, turned into a strange weapon. It had turned into double scythe representing Luna's ears and the blade end shaped like a wolfs head, the other end was tipped a blade shaped like a wolfs tail and the handle shaped like a paw. Yoh smiled "See your furyoku got you that weapon" She smiled at it in complete awe she didn't know what to say. "And now try focussing and you will be doing this." Yoh grinned as he sat on the shoulder of a 7 floors high Amidamaru she looked up at it curiously.

"I'm too tired Yoh..." she said weakly. "Okay, you want to do some basic sparring to cool down a bit?" Yoh asks her gently. Alana nods smiling "Yes that would be nice." Yoh releases the furyoku and stands in front of her his sword poised. She smiled cheerfully as she stood opposite of him calmly holding her strange new weapon. Yoh winks "Amidamaru in Harusame!" She ran at him using her new weapon swiping. Yoh blocked using the armour on his arm that Amidamaru had created. "You'll have to do better than that Alana." Yoh grins slashing at her with his sword. She dropped to the floor cutting his feet out from under him making him fall. Yoh eeped and tried to catch himself from falling. She watched him fall then sat on his chest grinning "I win!!!" Yoh growled softly but had a little smile and a slight blush from the cute girl sitting on top of him. "You cheater." Yoh chuckled.

Alana smiled handing him a can that was filled with warm tea. "Here." Yoh took it trying to take a sip. She shifted down and sat on his legs allowing him to sit up. Yoh sat up drinking the tea. "That was a good training! See, I told ya you could do it!" She smiled at him cheerfully as Yoh sipped his tea and casually sneaked his arm to her waist to poke her. Alana jumped slightly in his lap and glared at the shaman boy "No fair!" she mumbled poking him back on the forehead. Yoh pretended to faint falling back to the floor. She grinned childishly "Oh no! Yoh you're dead!" She giggled "I'll have to get Silva to revive you with C.P.R..." Yoh smirked slightly at the thought and she smiled then laughed softly "or we could ask Anna ... or Ren, or Horo!" Yoh paled and then looked disgusted. She giggled again, she couldn't help it "I guess I could?" Yoh smiled "I'd like that..." He muttered.

She chuckled "Yoh seems to like the idea of me brining him back to life!" she says her body close to his. She smirks seeing him blush and bite his lip. She grinned evilly then poured tea on his nose. Yoh yelped and tried to sit up "HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!!!!!" She smiles but then says in a stern motherly tone "Don't be a baby it isn't that hot!" She kissed his nose "There you go, all better." She sat back on his lap again. Yoh hugged her "Aww and I was hoping on a better way to be brought back to life." She giggles at his shameless flirting. Yoh sat chuckling and poked her again "Gotcha again!" Alana stood up holding her hand out "Its late Anna will be looking for you... its only so long before you hiding will look dodgy." "Yeah I guess you're right" Yoh took her hand pulling so she loses balance and falls on top of him.

"Oww... hey how did I lose balance?" She mumbled.

Yoh looks and frees the sheath of Harusame that got hooked between her legs. "Oh that was low!" She smirked and began to tickle him. Yoh squirmed and tickled back "Gaahhhhh stooooop I'm ticklish!!! It wasn't my fault! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS ALREADY THERE!!! STOP ... PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Alana grinned evilly pinning him down and tickling him mercilessly whilst Amidamaru and Luna could only watch Yoh keep struggling "AAaaaahhh lemme go lemme go pleeeeeeease!" "No way Asakura!" She grins ticking him still admiring how infectious his laugh and smile were giggling herself. " stoooooop please!" She stopped grinning "What do I get if I stop Yoh?" She asked using her fingers to tease his sides gently.

"Aahaha a kiss hahahahahahahaha..." he had tears down his eyes from laughing so much.

She smirked "Is that all my sensei wants to offer me?" "Ye-yes hahahahahahahaha" She stops tickling him and sits up back on his legs smiling down at him gently. Yoh sat up panting and gazing up at her. She smiled at him her head tilted like it always did "I still win neh?" "Yeah you win, I give" He panted softly, she grinned happily standing up and jumping around cheerfully "I beat Yoh sensei!! Woohoooooo!!" Amidamaru appears next to Yoh "She's very strange, isn't she Yoh-dono?" Yoh looks at Amidamaru and grins "Yeah... but that is what I like about her... she's fun!" He gets up and dusts off "Well I'm off! See you around Alana!" She smiles "I'll see you tomorrow right?" "Maaaaaybe, maybe not we'll see." Alana looks sad and takes a step forward. "Yoh, are you mad at me?" "No" She took Yoh's arm "Thank you for helping me!" "It's fine I'm just still waiting on that kiss you know." She goes red as she looked at him shocked thinking to herself 'So he did remember he was just waiting on me to give it to him.' And then asked Yoh out loud "You really wanted it?" "Since the day I asked for it while I was in bed, but oh well..." He pulls loose "See you later!" Yoh walks off disappearing round a corner. She watches him go shyly and then stares at the ground "Yoh..." She bites her lip a tear forming in the corner of her eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Review and above all please enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 11

It was dark when Yoh arrived back at the hut he shared with Anna and his friends. Sighing with relief at making it inside he snuck to the bathroom washing all the dirt and swear off from the training. Anna just so happened to be passing the bathroom at this point seeing the brunette washing his face. "Yoh you're still up?" she asked quietly her hair was wet, obviously she had just taken a shower. "Yeh I thought id do some extra work and practiced my sword work then took a 10 mile run" he said gently.

"Really" she asked pretending to be interested before walking away. _'Something weird's going on'_ she thought as she walked back to her room for the night. She heard Yoh faintly mutter after her something along the lines of. "I'm only trying to make you proud of me." Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh as he slipped into the hot water. The bath was like a large hot spring. Yoh put his music on closing his eyes humming to the music. Unknown to him a certain wolf spirit snuck in leaving a basket of peach buns and then vanished. Amidamaru smiled at the wolf and then relaxed into the water despite being a ghost.

They weren't alone for long as Ren cam into the springs and spotted Yoh. "Hey Asakura!" He called loud enough for Yoh to hear. Yoh opened his eyes "Hey Ren why are you not with Horo? Or is he coming later? If so I'll hurry and give you guys some room to frolic about..." he grinned cheekily. Yoh had been teasing Ren about his relationship with Horo and it always kept the purple headed boy on edge. Ren glared but smirked "Hey at least I'm not engaged and crushing on another girl at the same time." At that moment Ren notices the basket the dog had left by Yoh's head. "Where did you get those Yoh?" Yoh looked and noticed the basket "Hey those weren't here before!" Amidamaru chuckles "Who are they from?" Yoh picks up the card. "It's from Alana it says 'Hey Yoh, I was told by Amidamaru you love peach buns. Love A." Yoh smiled before the tore up the note mentioning that it was evidence and he couldn't leave it. He smiled getting out the water to dry off and taking the basket with him waved Ren goodbye. He retreated to his room placing the basket out the way where no one would see it. He smiled lying down in bed thinking about Alana. He put his music on and sure enough he was asleep within seconds.

Anna was brushing her hair in her room and sighed. "Maybe... if he is awake... I should go see him. I've been really pushing him he deserves to know why."She got up and went to yoh's room. It had become a ritual of hers to check on him as he slept but tonight she wanted to talk. She entered the room and sat next to him. "Yoh are you awake? You know the only reason I'm mean to help you get stronger right?" she mumbles to him quietly. Yoh, however, is fast asleep and snorts softly making incomprehensible noises. She smiles softly seeing Yoh snore his mouth agape drool hung down as usual. Anna decided to stay with him for just a bit and lay down next to him gazing at his face. He was handsome. In her opinion she'd always thought so. She shyly played with some strands of his hair however she left hearing movement up the hall. As she went to his door she noticed he was frowning and mumbling. "Jab... slice... stop Hao... can't have him hurt A..." he sighed and rolled onto his side silent once more.

She shrugged confused and walked out his room shutting the door quietly and walking along the corridor. She came face t o face with a certain snow shaman. "Horo?" "Wow Anna you look like you've been battling Hao... are you ok?" He asked curiously as he towel dried his blue locks. "I'm fine but what are you doing up?" "Me? Oh I'm taking a late night bath... Ren's snoring kept me up and I'm still sore from 'training' with Ren all day." He chuckled gently at his own little pun which she wouldn't understand anyway. She nodded knowing Horo was clueless a lot and decided to take advantage of his incomprehension. "So Horo, do you know anything about yoh's late night training? He always seems to be coming home tired and I was worried." She said smiling gently at the Ainu boy. "No just that he's so desperate from you running him haggard he keeps on going himself in hope of you getting off his back... You really should stop he's on the verge of collapsing yet AGAIN!" Horo said to himself as he placed his headband back in and began spiking his hair back up to how it usually was. Anna bit her lip trying to keep nice to get the info and decided to lie a bit. "So is Alana a good training partner for Yoh?" Horo shrugged dense as he can be at times "I 'spose so... he's just been training her in increasing her furyoku far as I know." Anna smirked getting what she wanted of the boy "Really now... why is he training her again?" "Like I said to increase her furyoku... she wants to kick the lights out of that guy who tried to kill her. I think the guy was her fiancé but he refused her and tried to kill her, so Yoh said he'd help." "Well that's interesting, alright well thanks Horo" she smiled and walked away. As she walked away Horo brain caught up with him and he gasped paling. "Oh no... Oh nononononononono..."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys this is the last chapter for a week because i'm going away and erik doesnt have access to the account. see you all in a week :)

please review and please enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12

The next night when Alana had finished her work for Silva she went to the store roof where they trained and waited for Yoh, happily twirling the new weapon she had created the night before. She had to admit she was rather proud of it now.

Seeing Yoh arrive made her smile eyes sparkle with affection for her new 'sensei' "Hi Yoh!" She grinned but stopped when he looked at her with a grim stare. "Anna knows... we have to relocate to somewhere else." Alana stood confused tilting her head "Anna knows?" She asked curiously watching him nod. "Well surely it won't matter, I mean your only training me so I can beat Sven." She stated and couldn't help but wonder what happened to the northern fjord shaman. "Well she's furious about the fact that, I even come here to see you... She forbade me to come here this morning, so let's get out of here before she finds us and murders me." He says glad Alana agreed. They took off towards the edge of the village, soon reaching the desert's edge and looked around.

"Is here ok Yoh sensei?" She asked wondering if he'd picked up on the new nickname. "Yeh this will be good okay... let's start with the basic warm up spar." He said smiling at how eager she was to learn from him. She watched yoh's movements as he circled her and mimicked cautiously watching his face for expressions and he body for sudden movement. He continued to circle before he smirked and charged at her full speed. He feinted left but struck to her right causing her to squeak in surprise and throw herself backwards out of harm's way. She rolled backward before standing again and looked at him smiling. She knew Luna's ability to make the ears and tail were a good weapon against the Asakura boy and allowed them to appear. She stood her ground ready for his next attack. "Try not to kill me Yoh sensei." She giggled as he faltered.

"NO FAIR!" He cried a blush creeping up from his neck. She tilted her head the ears drooping "neh? What did I do wrong Yoh?" This was her way of flirting with the brunette, especially after he admitted she was cute. Yoh's attacks were becoming significantly weaker than normal and she was able to attack him. He dodged a few but when her tail brushed on his arm he froze allowing her to take his legs out and pin him down. "I got you sensei" she grinned down at him. Yoh pouted looking up at her. "No fair you cheated." He sulked childishly. "How did I? You always told me to use what I have to an advantage." She smiled gently her tail wagging and her head was tilted to the side making him flush and stammer as he spoke. "But... but we agreed that sparring would be an equal fight no special advantages." He motioned to her ears. "I don't have any... the ears and tail come out during a fight it's the side affect of Luna being my ghost."

Yoh sulked then looked up at her with sad puppy eyes. "That's no fair puppy you cheated." He cooed remembering the name he'd given her during his fever and he used it against her. Alana blushed red his eyes were wide and she thought he looked adorable with his cute little pout. "Yoh..." "Puppy is so mean..." he cooed again. She growled "So is Yoh." She said looking down at him she still had him pinned and was leaning over him to hold him down. "Why am I mean puppy?" he asked curiously. "You look cute Yoh." She admitted quietly her bangs hiding her face that was bright red. "Well so is puppy." He grinned as she sat on his legs allowing him up. "You're getting a lot stronger too." He smiled. "Just... next time stick to the rules."

"Hey I did stick to the rules thank you much." she pouted and gasped when he poked her side making her squirm. Yoh's eyes widened in realization that Alana was ticklish and took his chance pinning the girl down and tickling her mercilessly. "NO YOH NO!!!" Alana squealed with laughter trying to wriggle away. "What do I get if I stop?" Yoh grinned his headphones had fallen off and were lying on the ground forgotten. "I'll do anything just please stop!!!" Alana cried out with laugher wriggling like crazy. Yoh stopped standing up. "Prove you'll do anything I ask!" Alana stood up next to him and blushed shyly her ears were back and the tail was around her leg in a submissive way, she had a cute blush on her face and she leant up kissing the shamans cheek. "Thank you for stopping sensei" she purred the sensei bit in yoh's ear. Yoh grinned reaching out to scratch her ear softly making her tail wag. "Who's a good lil' puppy." He said babying her.

"YOH ASAKURA!"

Yoh turned his face paled. "A... Anna"


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel is back from her holidays and here is chapter 13 for all of you ^_^

please enjoy and we beg you to review.

* * *

Chapter 13

Anna had found Yoh by tracing his furyoku. It was a simple task she learned in order to know if he was skiving off. She felt betrayed that despite the fact that she had told Yoh to stay away from this northern girl he still went after her. She'd been watching them since their fight had began and it made Anna wonder why her fiancée was friends with this girl laughing and joking. She watched in shock as the girl leant up to kiss yoh's cheek and seeing the blush on yoh's face confirmed her fears. Yoh had fallen for this other girl. Anna couldn't take it and stormed out.

"YOH ASAKURA!"

Yoh turned toward her and paled "A... Anna what are you doing here?"

She glared advancing on him. "I came to prove to myself that you weren't doing anything behind my back and I find out you are. How could you do this to me Yoh I'm your fiancée!!!" Anna lost her temper slapping Yoh across the cheek with all her strength. Yoh staggered backward almost falling his cheek throbbed. He placed his hand to it and felt something warm and wet trickle from it. "I...I wasn't doing anything, is it so bad to have fun?" Yoh looked down at his hand seeing blood that was obviously from his cheek. "You never used to hit me like this back home. What changed you so much Anna..." He said hurt in his eyes. "At home you weren't running off with girls that dress like slappers!" She all but screamed at the poor boy who winced in fright. Yoh cringed and literally seemed to shrink. "I-I was training her I did nothing wrong." Yoh stammered looking at the blood on his hand knowing his cheek still bled badly.

Alana looked at Yoh he was so scared of Anna he was frozen in place looking t the floor like a small child knowing it was going to be punished badly and was scared. She couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt such a gentle, kind boy like Yoh. Something inside her heart snapped and she pushed Anna to the side tending to yoh's cheek with a cloth. "Yoh-kun..." she called hoping he'd calm. Yoh didn't however, he cringed even more from the touch; looking at the person touching him but only seeing Anna's face. He whimpered shutting his eyes. Alana turned to Anna glaring "Look what you've done to him." She yelled at the blonde spirit medium. "Get away from my future husband." Anna growled out possessively going to her neck for her beads realising she had foolishly left them at home.

"Yoh doesn't want to marry you! He never will because you treat him badly and you hit him! For god sake he's terrified of you! There's no way he could truly love you! You've overworked him to the point he became delusional and feverish! Horo brought him to me so I could heal him! What kind of fiancée are you!" Alana was breathing hard as she released her rant on Anna however it only seemed to make the girl freak out. "YOH IS MINE!!! HE ALWAYS HAS BEEN SO GET AWAY FROM HIM! I'LL MAKE HIM INTO SHAMAN KING AND I WILL BE HIS QUEEN!" Anna screamed and went to smack Alana.

Alana still having her scythe in her hands used enough force to push Anna back a little, giving her enough time to turn to Yoh and heal his cheek. "Yoh forgive me." Alana muttered deciding to anger Anna even more and pressed her lips to Yoh's. Yoh's eyes widened as he felt a small pressure on his lips and a warm sensation on his cheek. He looked down seeing two fuzzy ears on top of straight black hair and his eyes slid shut knowing it was Alana. He kissed her back the feeling in his tummy danced around and fizzed. He'd never dreamed of kissing Anna... he'd always been too afraid. But this... it was like a dream come true for him. He pulled Alana closer and almost whined when she pulled away. "Yoh are you ok?" she asked gently her voice soothed his heart. He smiled gently his eyes glittering with warmth.

"I will be so long as you keep doing that." He said and grinned when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He hugged her back looking up shyly but with relief was glad to see Anna was turned his head to see Amidamaru smiling in acceptance and Alana's wolf wagging it's tail happily. Yoh stroked Alana's hair since the ears and tail were gone stunned her hair was so soft. He buried his face into her hair as he hugged her sighing happily. _'I'm free.'_ He thought softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yoh wrapped his arms around Alana and sighs she cuddled into him looking up at him pouting. "I'm sorry but that marks going to scar for a bit" "I don't mind at least now I'm free to say something I've been wanting to do for a while" Yoh grinned happily looking down at the girl. "What's that?" She looked up at him smiling shyly. "Alana... I'm crazy about you." He confessed. She smiled slightly blushing at him before hugging him again tightly.

Anna stormed home. She'd never been so angry, and then that girl had kissed 'HER' Yoh. Ryu cowered into a corner pulling Manta to him seeing Anna's temper. "Shhhh stay here and keep quiet... or we're toast!" Anna slammed the door behind her. "HORO!!!! REN!!!!" She screamed loudly. Ren walked out casually with a towel from his neck obviously he'd been sparring. "You screamed mistress?" He spoke sarcastically, his cat like golden eyes narrowing at her. Horo stood behind him pale as a sheet. Anna spotted the snow shaman and glared daggers at him, making him whimper and hide. "HORO!! You knew about Yoh and that girl didn't you, honestly why didn't you tell me you blue haired twit." She yelled. Horo cowered behind Ren. "Knew what?" "About Yoh and that girl!" Anna glared. Horo bit his lip and lied "What about them? He's only training her isn't he?" "Well yes he was until she snogged him." Anna said her hands curled into fists. "WOW SHE DID" Horo whooped and grinned and Ren almost face palmed his head. Anna snapped and threw a pot at Horo narrowly missing him. "YOU KNEW?" Horo yelped in fright ducking back being Ren which proved to be the last straw for the purple haired boy who took a step forward.

"Back off Anna this is your own damn fault!" He snarled his eyes in slits. Anna looked at the Chinese shaman confused. Since when did he defend Horo? "Why are you defending the stupid Ainu?" Ren growled angrily "Because I've had it with you bullying my boyfriend." Horo gasped and squealed in delight looking at Ren his eyes all big and sparkly. "Your boyfriend… oh Ren you finally said it out loud!!!" Horo hugged the Chinese boy tight which looked odd in Ryu and manta's opinion, but they were happy for them. Anna looked at them with a mixture of confusion and disgust. "Wait… you're both gay?" Ren turned to Anna as he had been canoodling with Horo and glared at her "Yes do you have a problem with that Anna?" He snarled his Kwan Dao at his side. "You know it's your own fault with your cold hearted bitch behavior. You pushed Yoh away right into the arms of someone who does care about him and who won't work him like a dog. And on top of that Alana respects Yoh more." "I did only what his grandparents wanted, to push him to be the best." Anna said defensively feeling somewhat small compared to the purple haired boy. "You pushed Yoh way to far, don't you see Anna. Your cold nature toward him pushed him away. When I first met him he told me he loved you but that was a long time ago. You pushed him away and now he's in love with another." Anna shut her eyes her hands going to her face she refused to let them see the tears. She turned away and did the one thing she could think of… she ran.

Ren shrugged and turned around pulling Horo closer to him. "You okay Horokeu." He asked affectionately. Horo nodded watching as Ren smiled. "At least Yoh is finally happy eh?" Horo nodded also turning to Ryu and Manta who walked over asking for an explanation. Horo and Ren explained about Alana and Manta seemed eager to meet the girl that had captured his best friend's heart. Luckily they didn't have to wait long as Yoh Asakura came through the door with a shy looking girl hiding behind his back, holding onto his shirt shyly. Yoh held up his hand greeting them cheerfully.

"Yo" he smiled as Manta's face lit up and the extremely short boy ran over to Yoh. "Hey Yoh." He smiled up at the brunette who grinned back. Manta then spotted the girl behind him and smiled at her. "So this is her?" Ryu walked over looking somewhat undecided about the whole thing. "Master Yoh? What is the meaning of this are you not engaged to Miss Anna?" Yoh blushed slightly looking down. "You know Anna never made me happy and all she did was hurt me. Lately it was like she hated me and I couldn't take it. It's like you say Ryu it's better to be free." Yoh then smiled softly letting them see Alana. "This is Alana the person who helped me be free… and the person I care for."

He smiled casually rubbing the back of his head in his bashful way.

The girl's spirit ghost was inside her so the girl's ears and tail were showing this made her jump in embarrassment and press herself against Yoh's back again. Faust the necromancer from Germany along with his beloved wife/ ghost Eliza returned and saw the group. "What's happening?" He asked curiously before spotting the girl trying to hide behind Yoh. "Oh it's her how is she?" He asked his usual oddness showing but at the same time he was kind. Yoh showed Alana again "It's okay they are all my friends." He grinned but noticed she wanted to hide. Her hand was trying to cover her ears that had sprouted on her head. He chuckled softly and petted her head. "Luna let her go okay she's safe here." He spoke gently. The others looked at him like he was crazy but gasped when a large wolf appeared next to the girl and the ears she had vanished along with the tail. The girl sighed with relief lowering her hand into yoh's. Yoh grinned and then reintroduced Alana along with her spirit Luna.

Alana bowed shyly muttering a very small hello with a blush on her face. Faust was the first to make a move as he bowed to her politely with Eliza. "It's nice to meet you again." He said softly. Ryu had small hearts in his eyes. "KAWAII!!! She's so cute master Yoh." He cried happily. Alana blushed at Ryu's comment and hid behind Yoh again. She watched as the short boy smiled at her. "I'm Manta. I'm yoh's best friend it's nice to meet you." He said and she smiled at him nodding. Yoh smiled as Ren and Horo just gave him a thumbs up before greeting Alana who remembered them from previous meetings and muttered quiet hello's at them. Alana tugged yoh's sleeve shyly leaning up to whisper in his ear.

He laughed gently "Of course they are they are my friends!" He grinned at her. She smiled and blushed when Yoh put his arm around her. "It's okay your welcome and safe here." He smiled as Faust chuckled. Everyone looked to the odd doctor who was holding Eliza. "Oh to be young again." Faust chuckled out gently before bidding the others goodnight as he went to bed with Eliza.

Manta and Ryu left shortly after mentioning they had a shopping trip and were also going to bed. Alana looked around seeing Ren fussing over Horohoro's hair and she giggled softly. "They make a good couple." She said motioning to the boys. Yoh grinned at her "I know they do don't they?" Ren and Horo bid them farewell and Yoh led Alana to his room mentioning he was going to have a shower and left her to get ready for bed. Alana lay against the window looking out into the streets and soon drifted off. When Yoh returned he smiled and lifted Alana who cuddled into his chest sighing happily up and carried her over to the bed removing her shoes before tucking her in. He climbed into the bed wearing his boxers and pajama bottoms. He lay back sighing gently and jumped when he felt Alana cuddle up to his side. He blushed wrapping his arms around her and sighed happily drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anna wandered blindly through the desert, her anger had sent her off in a blind rage and now she was lost. She wandered toward some sand dune and noticed a boy on top a dune talking to himself. "How the hell could I have let that happen, why how did I lose to that guy." He mumbled to himself. Anna threw a stone at him hitting his leg. "HEY YOU" The boy jumped several feet in the air out of shock and landed his swords raised. "Who are you?" he asked. Anna only glared at him blatantly not in the mood. "Listen here I need to get back to the village are you going to help me or am I going to have to kick your ass." The boy smirked cockily. "I'd like to see you try girl." Anna drew her beads and did a few hand signs that rendered the boy powerless. "I'll ask again where is the village." She growled. He paled pointing behind him saying it was that way. Anna let him go and walked away.

"Hey wait why is a cutie like you out here all alone?" The boy asked and she turned glaring thinking to herself 'he did not just make a pass at me'. "If you must know my fiancé ran off with another girl." Anna mumbled and suddenly the pressure of the whole day hit her and she burst into tears falling to the ground her hands to her face. The boy looked somewhat embarrassed and walked to her. "Hey it can't be that bad I mean I have a girl who only claims to love me so she can marry me and unite our villages." Anna looked at him "You sound lucky." "Well I don't feel it." He offers his hand to help her up. "Anyway I'm Sven." He smiled gently. She took his hand thanking him and dusted his shirt. "I'm Anna."

"Stupid Yoh" she muttered under her breath making the boy freeze. "This Yoh guy ... brown spiky mid length hair and orange headphones?" he asked and Anna nodded and he paled. "And the girl... does she wield a scythe, black waist length hair and has a wolf spirit that makes ears appear?" The girl nodded again and he chuckled "Well I'll be, she can't have me so she steals another girls man." He laughed making Anna confused. "Do you know her?" "Well yeah... she's the girl that was out to marry me"

Anna eyes darkened "This is all your fault if you hadn't tried to kill her Yoh wouldn't have wanted to train her and he wouldn't have gotten attached." Anna used her beads to wrap them tightly around Sven freezing him a danger glittered in her eyes. "MY FAULT!!!" Sven roars at her remark "I NEVER WANTED TO MARRY HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! I KEPT SAYING NO BUT SHE DIDN'T GIVE UP!!! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO LET SOME GIRL BEAT ME INTO SUBMISSION AND DO WHATEVER SHE WANTED... I'M A MAN I DON'T DO THAT STUFF!" Anna glared "IF SHE LOVED U THEN WHY NOT... I LOVED YOH AND HE WAS GOING TO MARRY ME... THEN U TRY KILL HER AND MY LIFES OVER!!!" Anna sobbed loudly falling to the ground dropping her beads. Sven huffs and turns his head indignantly and quietly mutters. "Besides her lot killed my mother!"

Anna fell to the floor shaking her control over the beads gone Sven knelt down next to her "If you want to blame someone blame her and her tribe." He said helping Anna up. "Now just shut up and come with me you need some hot food and a good night sleep. My place might not be much but I can give you those things just fine!" He led her to a small house on the edge of the village and held the door open for her. "I hope you like stew I'm afraid it's all I have." He said softly. Anna went inside and slumped down in a chair by the table watching Sven light the fireplace and hang a pot over it heating it up the stew as he stares out of the window.

"Well now I can find a way to win shaman king myself without that idiot distracting me." He grinned. Anna looked at him "Do you have a three man team?" Sven shrugs and looks at Anna "Well no… not really. I'm still looking." "Well you need a three man squad to participate." She said softly making him smile.

Sven shuffles uncomfortably before deciding to ask Anna a personal question. "Soooo this Yoh guy what's so special about him?" His blunt question made Anna start and blush. "He's very kind it's unique to him." Sven shrugs. "So?" "Well it's rare to find kind people." Anna half rises up answering defensively. "That's true but there's kindness in all of us." He said gently. "Funny all the stories I heard about you was you had no kindness in your heart." Anna smirks thinking she has him cornered. "Yes" he nodded gently" but now you see why I was so ruthless with her. Besides would I have taken you here… offered you food and rest if I had no heart?" Anna sat back down embarrassed mulling over the blonde shaman's words.

Meanwhile Alana woke shaking and looking around. "He… Hey Yoh are u awake?" "Mmm barely was just about to drift off for real though. What's up?" He asked sitting up looking down at her .She snuggled into his side making him smile and stroke her hair. "I had a nightmare…" she mutters shyly. Yoh smiles holding her in his arms "It's fine you're safe here… go to sleep puppy." Alana nodded looking at the dark ceiling sadly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day Alana woke first admiring Yoh, he was fast asleep a strand of drool running from his mouth to the mattress occasionally sniffling in his sleep. She giggled he was so cute asleep. "Yoh ... Yoh time to get up..." she said gently poking his side. Different to Anna who'd just throw water over the boy

Yoh wriggled slightly from the pokes mumbling incoherently as he half opened his eyes seeing a small blur. "Come on Yoh, wake up" she said still with a gentle voice. Yoh muttered softly in his sleep. "No mommy I'm still tired" She couldn't help but smile at his cuteness "Ok sleep then, but only for a little while longer." She didn't want to wake him if he was truly tired and she got up going downstairs spotting Faust. She was still slightly wary of the necromancer.

"H... hello Faust" she mumbled. Faust looked up from his bowl of cereal, it was all he ever ate.

"Oh hi Alana was it right? I hope you haven't had any trouble from my ministrations and made a full recovery." Alana walked over to him "No Faust, thanks to you I made a full recovery and I feel great."

Faust smiled and lifted his puppy design bowl asking in a slightly childish manner "Want some too?" She giggles at the bowl. "No thank you. I'm ok Faust, actually I was wondering... What does Yoh eat for breakfast normally? And how does he train?" Faust shrugs "He gets leftovers from the previous night if there are any if not his loss and he has a training schedule posted for him on the fridge every day. I think yesterdays one is still on there." She nodded going to the fridge seeing no leftovers. "Yoh can't train with an empty stomach, so I'll make him some." she grinned getting some bread and making toast. "Yoh needs food if he wants to train."

Yoh rolls in his sleep falling out of bed with a loud crash and Alana looked up at the ceiling. "What happened?" she mumbled and Faust shrugged. Yoh sat up still half asleep looking around bewildered. "Huh mmm wha happened." He mumbled getting up. Alana placed several toast racks on the table with bowls of jam giggling as she saw the doctor was on his 3rd bowl of cereal merrily munching away while reading a medical book. Yoh came down the stairs dragging the sheets around him looking sleepy and smiled. "There you are." He grinned walking over gently pacing a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning!! I made you breakfast!!" She said pointing to the table. Yoh gasps his eyes sparkly. "An actual breakfast for me?" "Well you can't train unless you eat right?" She smiled gently and Yoh hugged her. "Thank you! This is the first time I have had a decent breakfast in a year." He confessed and squealed like a happy child as she pointed to the table. He ran to the table trying some and sighed happily. "It's so good."

Horo walked in with Ren "Wow breakfast... but first TOILET!!!" The blue haired shaman ran out the door. Ren paled walking over. "Take cover he's going to blow." Everyone at the table chuckled as Ren bit into some toast he'd stolen off Yoh who sulked at the loss. Alana turned to Ren and smiled. "I put some milk on the side for you." She nodded to Ren's precious drink. "Thanks I think I will have some right now!" he nodded taking the glass casually sipping it. Alana smiles looking at Yoh who had his mouth full of toast and jam. "I wuv jue!!!" He exclaimed happily. Everyone at the table laughed at Yoh and Alana smiled softly blushing a bit. "I love you too Yoh." She replied making him grin before he turned to eat some more.

She rolled her eyes then remembered something. "Oh but Yoh there is one thing." Yoh turned back "what's that?" "Well..." She takes a deep breath holding out Anna's training schedule seeing him pale. "I was hoping you'd stick to this. I noticed you normally did 5 exercises and she only gave you one break which was 10 minutes. And I was hoping if we say take the weight squats off and then you only have 4 exercises. Also after the first two tasks I was going to give you an hour break to eat." Yoh looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. "Yes!!! I hate the squats!!!" He cried happily. Ren chuckled darkly "You're being way to soft on him..." He stated calmly. Yoh looks back at Ren and glares. "Stuff it spiky." "Well what do you expect?" Ren replies calmly finishing his milk. "This way I can help out REN! So you won't have to do any extra chores duster princess!" He smirked darkly.

Ren sat blushing bright red before he shrugged. "Horo likes it." They all heard a faint chuckle from Faust who was reading. Yoh looks over and bursts out laughing as he saw Horo stood in the doorway blushing. Ren grinned "Hey Horokeu the jam and toast is nice and you better get some before Yoh eats it all."

Alana smiled and looked at the time "Yoh you might want to finish up it's almost time for your training"

Yoh looks up and snags the final piece of toast right out from under Horo's hand before kissing Alana's cheek and running upstairs with the bed sheets to get changed.

Alana smiled cheerfully "I don't see what the big deal is with Anna I mean Yoh seems pretty willing so long as you feed him." She states gently Faust chuckling at her remark. The doctor then smiled holding his dog bowl up. "Can I have some more cereal please?" She takes Faust's bowl refilling it with his corn flakes before giving it back to the doctor who smiled muttering a thank you before diving in. Yoh returned downstairs in his training gear and she walked over to him. "We'll see you at 12 for lunch ok?" Yoh nods before giving her a cute look "Can't I stay with you puppy?" Alana chuckled opening the door. "No now go train and you'll have a nice meal when you come back." She smiled watching him pout.

"Now you're just blackmailing me." He mutters and leaves after Alana kisses him on the forehead. Yoh smiled putting his headphones on and started his usual 40 mile run.

Meanwhile it had been a long day and Sven stirred the pot with the stew while he glanced at the girl sitting at his table. Anna was daydreaming still distraught about Yoh. Slightly nervous Sven spoke up despite the girls cold demeanour which slightly unnerved him. "S-so did you get any sleep?" Anna only looked at him with a blank stare and shrugged. Sven could only sigh and turn back to his stew muttering to himself about her being so darn difficult to talk to. Anna looked at him blankly and finally spoke up. "So are you going to look for a team?" Sven only shook his head in response "I don't need to master Hao said he would provide me with two teammates." Anna nodded "I forgot you worked for him..." she said bitterly, she still hated Hao. "So do you know when your first fight is?" Sven shook his head noticing she was eyeing his oracle bell. She went over to it picking it up and rolled her eyes. "It's turned off no wonder you didn't know." She turned the bell on scanning it and gasped when the words Team Asakura flashed on the bell. "No... Not Yoh..."

Sven looked up smirking "Your old boyfriend? Want me to give him a pounding?" Anna ignored him scanning the bell. "Ryu swapped with your stalker. So it's Faust, Yoh and her." Anna looked at Sven who's eyes darkened. "Alana is on the team you say? Hmm, well then I have a new target. Its time I put her out of her misery and avenged my mother." Anna nodded her own mind had hatched a plan. If Sven removed Alana she'd get Yoh back. Sven muttered to himself inaudibly and walked over to the cupboard grabbing two plates.

Yoh was heading down the final stretch of his last run for the day, the sun was already setting and he felt sticky with the sweat from his work out. "Man I need a bath I'm all gross." He groaned stopping at the front door panting. He walked into the kitchen for a long drink. Alana smiled having put all the pots away. Yoh had enjoyed the dinner she had cooked so much the boy had hugged her tight with tears in his eyes. She yawned as she went upstairs gazing out the window before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The sauna was occupied by Ren and Horo who were at the far end talking so much they hadn't noticed her. She sighed, tomorrow she'd have to fight some team of Hao's. She'd begged Ryu to let her fight and he was happy too saying he wanted to pursue the beauties of the village.

Faust smiled seeing Yoh in the kitchen and walked over. "Yoh are you ready for the fight tomorrow?"

Yoh grinned at the doctor "You bet I am!" He grinned and left for the bathroom seeing Horo and Ren heading out of the bathroom, Ren was smiling and Horo was blushing being dragged by Ren. Yoh chuckled and smirked "Hey keep it quiet ok I have a fight tomorrow." He grinned as Ren gave him the finger and dragged Horo into his room shutting the door. Yoh rolled his eyes going into the bathroom washing up and brushing his teeth. He returned to his bedroom in just his boxers and slipped into bed lying quietly. He jumped when Alana rolled over to look at him. "Hey" she smiled. Yoh chuckled smiling "I thought you were asleep." He said and stroked her cheek gently. She nodded "I was awake I'm worried about the fight, it's with Hao's goons after all." Yoh held her close. "You're stronger now Alana and besides I wont let you get hurt." "You promise?" He grinned "I promise" he watched as she leaned into his hand. Yoh blushed gently holding her in his arms not wanting to lose her warmth. He slipped his eyes shut seeing hers closed and kissed her gently before pulling back shyly. Her eyes were half lidded but they slid shut as she shifted closer kissing the brunette. Yoh happily kissed her back his arms going around Alana's waist. He felt her arms around his neck awkwardly both not used to this sort of thing.

Alana remembered once back when she and Sven were friends they'd been down by the river talking and just out of curiosity they kissed. She shook her head mentally to forget Sven and keep her mind on Yoh. Alana blushed deeply when she felt Yoh's mouth open shyly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Yoh had seen people do it on Anna's soaps and wondered what was so great about it. Now he knew, it felt nice and he felt closer to her this way. He shifted closer to her feeling her sigh contently his hands going over her nightgown. Gasping Alana blushed wriggling closer to the boy both of them were running solely on pent up frustration and being denied for years. Yoh's hand slid over her leg as she removed his headphones from his head. They rolled away along the floor from the futon her hands went into his soft hair and Yoh couldn't help but growl in content when she rubbed his scalp with her fingers.

"INNOCENCE"

Yoh and Alana had no time to register when the door banged open and before them stood a panting Faust his eyes wild and dangerous his hair standing on end. He was holding a kitchen knife menacingly making Alana sit up confused yet scared.

"YOH DON'T… PURITY… MARRIAGE!!!" The doctor cried.

Alana looked at him "Faust?" Eliza merely had followed her usual blank face was framed with a small smile of amusement. Yoh looking utterly bewildered sat up in the bed. "You don't even have protection! Think of the STD's!" The doctor scolded straightening his doctors coat and running a hand through his hair before grabbing Yoh and dragging him away from Alana pointing to the small tent forming in Yoh's boxers as Yoh looks up at him confused. "ST what now?" "I'm talking about STD's Sexually Transmitted Diseases! And it isn't pretty!" The doctor said glaring at Yoh. Yoh was blushing and trying to scurry back to the warmth of the bed but Faust blocked his escape route with his leg. Alana couldn't help it but she suddenly giggled throwing Yoh the cover and stood. "Please Faust your overreacting." She said softly fixing her ruffled hair from the make out session with Yoh. The doctor looked at her calmly before grinning like a mad man.

"Noooo NO I am not! I don't want you two to do anything rash and as there is no protection for sale here anywhere I want you two stay away from that or else." His eyes darkened and his grin became creepy "I will personally rip out your reproductive organs from the inside and don't think I can't do that."

Alana and Yoh both paled Alana's eyebrow raised noticing Eliza holding one of Faust's medical books on STD's. _'Where the hell did that come from?' _she thought confused. Yoh who was hiding under the blanket shuddered in fear of his organs. "I promise I wont…" he stuttered. Alana slowly yawned "Faust, battle… tomorrow… please leave." She said then muttered something about sleep. The doctor made a small hmfff noise before turning "As long as you know…" he then left shutting the door. Alana collapsed on the bed "I'm scared for life." Yoh joined her sitting on the futon edge. "You and me both, that was creepy and terrifying." He said. She smiled looking up at him and she sat up resting her head on his shoulder. "We should sleep tomorrow we have the fight." She said gently. Yoh nodded "Yes we had better; I'll sleep in the corner if you want." Alana laughed softly "It's ok I don't think we can catch anything from sleeping." She giggled innocently smiling as Yoh chuckled at her joke. He grabbed her pulling her into his arms and he lay back with her on his chest. "Night." He whispers and she fell asleep dreaming of the fight the next day. Yoh fell asleep clutching her.


	17. Chapter 17

Heres another chapter for our readers :)

please read and review so we know you like it ^_^

* * *

Chapter 17

The next morning after Faust's 'visit' was pure torture for both Alana and Yoh. Horo was laughing hysterically as Ren did impression's of Faust. Alana was blushing constantly her head dipped also due to the fact she was nervous about the fight. No matter what Yoh said she remained nervous and worried about the fight. Faust eventually came down greeting everyone a good morning as he grabbed his bowl so he could have his sacred cereal.

10 Am at the main tournament stadium on the west side of the village. Silva stood in the middle of the stadium looking at Yoh's team then to the other team. Alana looked at the other team as they entered and her eyes widened. "S... Sven." She stuttered confused why her heart pounded painfully when the northern boy entered. Alana bit her lip slightly holding her new scythe form she was stronger than last time and she knew that, but then again Sven had Hao's power to feed off of. Said shaman was in the stands with Yoh's ex Anna. She was stood alone along the balcony but still on the same one. Yoh paled seeing Anna with Hao. "Oh Anna." He sighed.

Alana gripped her Scythe. "My fault..." she muttered seeing Yoh looking to Anna wondering if he, after all that happened, still liked the angry blonde. Yoh clenched his teeth his grip on Harusame tightened. "Alright guys let's go." Alana nodded and watched as Faust created his large spirit form of Eliza called 'Mephisto E'. Alana stood calmly waiting and Yoh put Amidamaru in Harusame creating his armoured arm. Silva announced the fight to begin and two of Sven's team mates attacked Yoh and Faust leaving Alana alone to fend off Sven. She was still afraid and currently rooted to the spot. Yoh glanced at her as Sven charged. "ALANA PLEASE MOVE!!" He cried to her. Alana raised her Scythe at the last moment blocking Sven's attack. "You've gotten stronger..." she said softly gazing at Sven's eyes. He gave her a cocky smirk and chucked darkly in a way it sent shivers down her spine. "So have you Alana but you're not strong enough!" He then began to attack her relentlessly. She managed to block all his attacks but one and was sent flying into a wall. She kept spirit control and stood weakly as Yoh growled trying to push his assailant back. Yoh managed to keep pushing his opponent long enough for him to run to Alana's aid. Alana had fallen and Sven stood over her holding his sword to her neck. Just before Yoh could get close enough a member of Sven's team sent him flying to the opposite side of the field. Yoh growled wiping away a trickle of blood.

Alana snapped seeing Yoh hurt and she growled her ears and tail appearing and the power she'd been hiding was let loose. She pushed Sven away and ran swiping her Scythe sending his team mate flying making him lose spirit control and was therefore out the match. Faust had already defeated his opponent so he and Alana turned to Sven it was three on one. She gave him a cheeky smirk which he returned before growling angrily. His furyoku was rising dangerously and Alana eyed him cautiously. "What are you going to do now Sven, you're outnumbered!" She said gently. He glared "I'm going to have my revenge for what you and your tribe did to my mother." Alana's eyes softened as she bit her lip "That was not my fault…" she said softly watching Sven snarl. She looked down "You jumped to conclusions when you found me with your mothers body, I found her… I never killed her and neither did my tribe!" She cried loudly. Sven spat at her feet "You're a liar!!" "I'm telling the truth." She stuttered.

In a flash of flames Hao Asakura appeared in-between them chuckling darkly. "You know Sven, she's right actually." Alana snapped pointing her Scythe at the Asakura boy "You know nothing." She glared, the last thing she needed was Hao revealing the truth since he had the ability to see her past. "Oh but I most certainly do… I've seen your past my dear. No she tells the truth it wasn't her fault or her tribe. Now is it Alana dear." He asked smirking folding his arms. "Shut up Asakura" she growled out her tail lashing angrily. "No little girl I don't think I will, it was your own tribe who killed your mother not hers they framed her tribe." He said and looked as Alana sent an attack his way. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" she screamed. Sven couldn't know the truth she'd promised his mother to keep it hidden. She'd held the women in her arms as she died. Hao merely stepped aside and looked her "I'm impressed that actually tickled somewhat." He smirked at her before looking at Sven. "It was your own tribe who killed her because your mother was from Alana's tribe. Didn't know that now did you, they killed her because her marriage failed to unite the tribes and they blamed her."Hao explained chuckling about it.

Alana looked down "Hao stop it, he's not allowed to know!" She cried out falling to the floor her gaze on the ground. Yoh growled "STOP IT HAO" he cried getting to Alana putting his arm around her. Anna watched curiously, Sven had heard the truth from his "master", now how was he going to take it. She also smirked seeing Alana upset. Sven staggered back "N-no I'm no half breed I'm a proud warrior of my tribe." He stuttered. Alana looked down "Your mother told me to never tell you... The reason you found me with her is because I showed up when the attack happened, your tribe knew you and I were close and decided to break the bond by leaving your mom to die with me. Holding her that way when you turned up it would seem my or my tribe's fault." She looked down. "I never lied to you" she added with a whisper. Hao smirked cockily "It's the truth I'm afraid. I saw her past Sven, now this bores me, strike while she is weak and prove to me your loyalty." He vanished up to the balcony again.

Alana looked at Sven sadly. He most likely would kill her, he hated her after all, his friendship and caring for her was long gone. Yoh had grown increasingly angered and reached for his belt for the Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi. Anna looked at Yoh then to Sven. "SVEN LOOK OUT!" She cried. Alana looked her eyes widened as Yoh put the Harusame in the Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi. Yoh didn't bother shrinking the blade and slashed at Sven. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Alana looked at Yoh."Yoh he… he's too angry." She ran to Yoh who was going for Sven and she got in the way. "Yoh calm down if you don't he'll kill you!!" She grabbed his arms looking him in the eyes. Yoh blinked confused as she stroked his cheek gently "Yoh calm down, your style of fighting is to be calm, and if you get angry you will loose focus." She turned to Silva "I quit!" She called letting her furyoku go so it was Faust and Yoh vs. Sven before she turned back. "Be careful Yoh." She whispered. Yoh took a deep breath and kissed her cheek. Anna shook with anger at the sight of Yoh kissing this other girl so affectionately. "You're, right thank you." He whispered softly to her and she smiled. Yoh walked her over to Silva setting her down and stroked her cheek once affectionately before going back to the stadium floor. Hao was smirking. "This will be fun!" He said knowing Anna could hear him.

Sven looked doubtful, was what they said really what happened? Why didn't his mother want him to know? He was confused to the core but he knew one thing, someone was going to pay for it. His furyoku rose again to outlandish proportions and Alana felt her heart pine for him with worry. "Sven be careful…" she whispered images of the little boy she grew up with flashed in her mind. But that wasn't Sven now, he'd changed. Sven's swords began to glow with furyoku and in a flash turned into two bladed arm extensions which seemed to come directy from his arms. She shut her eyes she couldn't watch this. "Sven stop" she whispered as Sven dashed at Yoh determined to take him out. Alana couldn't take it and ran in front of Yoh's body. "STOP SVEN!" She screamed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Yoh stopped startled as Sven halts in front of Alana his blades poised. Yoh looked at her back his eyes wide in surprise. 'Alana… do you still care for him?' He thinks to himself.

Alana looks at Sven "You were my friend once, my closest friend, this anger isn't the real you.." she said gently her eyes locked with his. "And I refused to let you hurt Yoh." Sven breathing was heavy as the furyoku was taking its toll and the strain his body was in was obvious. "What do you care, you quit just like always! You're still a weak little girl!" He snarled. She looked sad and he almost felt bad for it. "I'm not weak Sven I never was… if I was I'd have told you what your mother told me to hide. Your mother told me to never tell you the truth until we got married. She felt that if we could unite together naturally everything would be ok." She looked back at Sven. "Obviously that's not the case…" She bit her lip looking down. Sven glared at her "If you won't have me hurt him in fair combat… then you will just have to die before him!" He swings his arm back to strike. Her eyes slipped closed as if she was giving in and she did the one thing she never wanted to do, but a force told her to. She obeyed reaching to her neck yanking the necklace off. As she did a golden light appeared and a ghost appeared beside Alana. Alana opened her eyes gently looking at the female ghost with a sad smile. "Naomi"

Sven looked scared. "M…Momma?" The spirit was gentle looking with Alana's tribe clothing but Sven's headband markings. "Sven why are you filled with such sadness…" the spirit said gently it's eyes lowered sadly. "It fills me with deep sadness to see you act this way, what happened Sven. Last time I remembered you and Alana were good friends, why do u never listen to her? Why are you trying to kill her?" Her eyes dropped again. "Your father wouldn't have wanted this from you." "FATHER IS DEAD" Sven cried angrily. Alana looked lost gazing blankly at nothing. "Naomi gave me the necklace before she died. She said she'd stay with me till the time was right to reveal herself. She protects me... She also gave me comfort after you threw me away." Alana explained before allowing Naomi's spirit to continue. "Your father was killed protecting both of the tribes before you were born, he was a good man, he wouldn't have wanted you to become like this." She looked empty now. "Your heart is full of anger." "Because of what her kind did! They took you from me! I was alone to be raised by uncle Björn... He… he hit me saying I was a filthy bastard… now I know what he meant!" He glared at Alana. Naomi shook her head "you're not listening Sven. Her kind was my kind. They never did this. Alana found Björn and the others of our tribe attacking me. They were going to hurt her too if they hadn't sensed you heading that way. It was a set up to break your friendship with Alana. I never wanted to leave you alone Sven, I love you very much." The ghost smiled gently at her son.

Sven broke his furyoku as he fell to his knees. "Who's doing this… make it stop please…" he whined covering his ears. The female ghost looked to Alana "Heal him, he's hurt…" She said softly and Alana nodded placing a hand gently to Sven's head and it glowed green, soothing his pain and fixing his wounds that were caused by furyoku strain. The ghost sighed "I cannot stay much longer, I'm sorry." The ghost vanished and Alana put the necklace back on as Silva announced team Asakura had won. Sven looked up at her in a pleading way begging for his mother to come back with his eyes. Alana could only look at him sadly "She only comes out when I'm in danger... I'm sorry." She mumbles looking away. Alana sinks to the floor also "That, and she comes out living on my furyoku and its all gone." She pants softly sweat on her head from having drained her furyoku dangerously low so Sven could see his mother. She couldn't look at him in his panicked state. He at least looked like the old Sven she knew.

Yoh offered his hand to Alana. "Let's go home okay?" Alana nodded then giggled "I sort of can't stand Yoh I have zero furyoku." She blushed. "I sort of overdid it again neh?" She grinned at Yoh with her sunny smile. Faust walked over sighing "I told you to not over do it." He scolded gently. Yoh chuckled "I don't mind Faust, this way I get to carry her and hold her close." Yoh leans down and gently picks Alana up. Alana sighed leaning into Yoh's arms. "Sorry I'm such a pain." She said weakly still avoiding looking at Sven. "You're not, when we're home we'll order take out and curl up." "Ok but only if I get a cheeseburger." She giggled it was always her favorite food. She and Sven would always have them. The wild animals the tribes caught served as a great substitute to beef. They'd make the meat into burgers. Yoh grinned his favorite food was cheeseburgers. "Deal!" She smiled and sighed passing out from furyoku loss. Yoh carried her off giving her small bursts of his furyoku so he wouldn't get drained but so she'd get some strength back.

Silva walked to Sven "do you need to go to the infirmary?" "No I'll be fine" Sven replied his head down. "You are out of the tournament, you can choose to leave or to stay till the end." Silva offered helpfully. "I know thanks…" Sven slowly gets up and walks out of the other entrance back to his small hut noticing Anna following him. "Well that was great you got knocked out." "Shut it!" he snapped calmly. Anna could see the pain in his eyes. "You know if it helps you hurt Alana badly. I noticed her arm had been broken." "Yes friggin wooptiedoo and I found out it was never her fault. All this hate is a lie." He mumbled seeing how Alana had been carried away smiling by that Yoh made him angry. Anna only shrugged casually. "So she lost her chance of peace in your tribes and you're out of the tournament." "Will you just shut up!!! You're not helping!!!" he yelled. Anna sat quietly with a small smirk "So what are you going to do?" "I don't know… Ride out the tournament, see who wins, head home and lead the attack on the other village I guess." "You're going to attack the other village even though it was your own village's fault?" "They need to be united... so I'll take it by force!" Anna sighed 'god this boy was weird' She turned and gasped seeing Mikihisa. "Mikihisa?" The man said nothing but knocked the blonde out and left without Sven knowing what had happened to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alana was still out of it when they got home and had fallen into a light sleep in Yoh's arms. Mikihisa arrived at the house holding an unconscious Anna Kyoyama. "Yoh my boy..." he called getting in and watched Yoh gently place the girl he was holding down. The girl stirred and opened her eyes. "Yoh, who is that?" She asked looking at the masked man in front of, her she'd never seen him before. Yoh turned "that's my father, what are you doing here?" He asked. Mikihisa sighed softly "I'm sorry Yoh, I truly am for what I'm about to do but it's your grandfathers will." Yoh barley had time to raise an eyebrow when his dad vanished. He felt a sharp pain in his neck as he collapsed to the floor. Mikihisa turned to Alana. "It's best you leave, when these two wake up they won't remember you. I've wiped their memories of both you and the northern boy. Yoh needs Anna and this is the only way."

Horo and Ren stood in the doorway gritting their teeth wanting to step in and help Alana but they knew they were no match for the Asakura. Alana's eyes widened and she stuttered. "But... but I don't understand. Why?" Horo couldn't help himself. "Yes why? Anna's a total bitch." Mikihisa looked at Horo. "Because Horokeu it's needed for Yoh to defeat Hao, he needs Anna by his side." The male said calmly folding his arms. Ren growled "Anna is far too hard on him, Yoh's broken down twice and Anna just kept pushing him. It was cruelty!" Ren snapped. Mikihisa sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Yet Yoh is stronger than both you and Horo all because of Anna." He watched as Yoh stirred and then looked to Alana. "I suggest you leave or it'll be awkward. You are forbidden to reveal the truth. That means any of you!" He said turning to Horo and Ren. With that said the male shaman raised his hand and vanished.

Alana did as Mikihisa suggested and started to go to the door but not before looking at Yoh longingly. Ren and Horo walked to her. "We'll try to make sure that after this is over things are turned back, it's you he needs not Anna." Ren said gently his normal cold eyes were gentle. Alana looks at Ren then to Horo with a sad expression on her face. "Thank you." Horo smiles pulling her into a hug. "It'll be ok Alana." He smiled helpfully. She nodded as she saw Anna sit up. "I'll go home and try help my village." She whispered sadly knowing she could never go home but she'd rather say that than have them worry. She walked out the door not hearing Ren call for her to stay in the village. She wandered off to the desert to think.

Anna rubbed her head. "What happened? my head hurts." Ren walked over looking sad from Alana leaving. "You passed out when Hao tried kidnapping you during Yoh's match, to be honest Yoh barely saved you." Anna looks at Ren confused. "Yoh saved me?" Ren nods before turning away. "Barely! Because you push him too hard just be a bit more gentle or he'll be too exhausted to deal with Hao." He took Horo's hand "Come Horokeu I need a hot bath!" They both left Anna to care for the stirring Yoh. Anna looked at Yoh who was waking slowly and she smiled gently and let her hand gently stroke his face. "Thank you Yoh." She whispered softly.

Alana wandered the desert her head in the clouds. She still felt dizzy and tired, it was getting dark and she needed a place to hide. She began to sway unable to keep her balance but for once luck was on her side when she saw an old shack with the door open. She stepped in. "Umm hello?" she called. The boy in the shack turned startled and spotted her. "Oh Sven... I'm sorry I didn't know this was your h... hou..." She sank to the floor panting her knees gone yet again. Unsure what to do Sven walked over after a few moments picking her up and placing her on the only bed in the shack. Her hair was over her face and her wolf Luna sat next to her watching him cautiously. Alana had fallen asleep probably due to sheer tiredness and her face was so gentle and innocent it made Sven think of her when she was younger.

He sighed shaking his head emptying it and falling asleep on one of the chairs with a spare blanket. However, after a few hours he was woken by her screams. He sat up startled looking at her. She was sitting up her hands over her ears and her eyes closed tight. He walked over putting his hand on her cheek. She was shaking like a leaf "It's n-not my f-fault..." she stuttered. Sven still found it hard to talk since hearing the truth but he spoke in a small voice. "It's alright I won't hurt you." He said and petted her head gently. She slowly stopped shaking as he petted her head and looked at Sven. "Why haven't you killed me like you're always threatening to do?" She stuttered and he shrugged. "What's the point my own mother showed me how wrong I was... if that was even her." Alana took out a necklace from under her shirt. "Do you remember this necklace?" She asked indicating the small tooth shape necklace. He nodded touching the necklace looking at it. "It was mothers." "She gave me it before she died." She looked away afraid he'd hurt her at mention of his mother's death. "Why?" "Why what?" She turned back to him. "Why was I forbidden to know?" Alana put her hands in her lap biting her lip nervously. "Naomi said she always wanted us to marry out of love, she wanted to see if you'd still marry me despite you thinking my tribe had killed her. That and she wanted to protect the honour of your father's tribe. It was just your uncle who became corrupted along with a few others of that tribe. But she always said the rest were good people."

"You idiot..." he sighed sadly. "Dammit you should have told me I've wasted so long blaming you when it was uncle. Well Björn is going to have a lovely surprise when I get home." He smirked darkly scaring her slightly. "At least you can go back..." "Well you can too!" "No, no I can't." She tried to stand but failed and sighed angrily sitting there frustrated. "Why?" "The tribe said if I didn't win your heart or the tournament then I was forbidden to ever come back." She lay down facing away. "I failed both." Sven sighed "Then come with me to my tribe. When I kill my uncle my tribe will accept you." She lifted the back of her shirt showing a mark. "The tribe seal on my back means I can't go back to the forest unless I do one of my missions." Sven looked at her sadly "Just rest as long as you want and I'll make food. I have all I need for our genuine fish or deer stew if you want. Alana looked at him. "D...Deer stew you can make it?" "Yes I can." "Could I try it? It's been so long" she asked. Sven grinned "Sure I'll have it done in 30 minutes max." He grins starting to bustle about with pots and spices.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guy welcome to chapter 19 sorry we've been gone so long. Zanzaroth (Erik) was away so we havn't been able to update but now he's back we can continue.

please enjoy and please review so we know you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Sven was bustling about the kitchen cutting up deer meat or gutting fish he had caught earlier that day, Alana had been sitting on the worktop next to him for the past hour talking with him both stunned they'd not argued. What shocked her was he even smiled. "So when did Naomi teach you to cook?" she asked curiously. "Oh all the time! She thought it was a good skill, every night I'd help her make the meals, it was like she felt one day I'd have to take care of myself. That's true I guess I mean I was lucky to even get food at Bjorn's place." He said as he took some cheese and began to cut it into squares. Alana nodded interested hanging on his every word. "You know I only met your uncle once and his moustache scared me, as for cooking Papa taught me to cook once but as you know he died and well mama never liked me although I couldn't understand why." She tilted her head sideways as she thought to herself.

Sven chuckled at her comment of his uncle's moustache. "It's even bigger now... his moustache you know." She laughed softly "Not more moustache!!! God it was creepy the first time, Naomi used to say it looked like he got a spider stuck on his face." She shuddered momentarily and he knew why, she hated spiders. Sven grinned "NOW spiders can NEST in that thing..." "Ewww" she giggled softly taking some of his cube cheese and ate some watching as he looked at her, his hands going on his hips just like his mother would do when they used to steal food when they were little. "And how, pray tell, is that supposed to go in the stew if you eat it before it goes in the pot?" She looked at him and then began to laugh hysterically. "You look like Naomi doing that!!!" She laughed holding her sides. Sven blushed shyly. "Guess she rubbed off on me." He mumbled rubbing the back of his head shyly.

She grinned taking some more of his cubed cheese and he playfully smacked her hand before nodding to the cupboard. "There's a load of cheese in there stop stealing this." He watched with a small blush on his face as she kneeled up on the worktop and looked into the cupboard her shirt stretching slightly. She squealed with delight and he rolled his eyes. "You have so much stuff from home." Sven looks at her indignantly shaking his head. "Of course I do, only the fish and deer meat is fresh the rest is from home. I wouldn't survive without it." She smiled holding a small tiny block of cheese and settled back on the counter opening the pack and nibbling.

Sven shakes his head at her childishness and puts all the ingredients into a pot that hung over the fireplace, she smiled watching him. 'I guess the real him was always here...' she thought and grinned seeing a small piece of fluff; she picked it up walking to him. She put the fluff to her lips and tapped his shoulder making him turn. "Who am I?" Sven chuckles "Hello uncle..." he laughed and she grinned sitting down next to him eating the cheese her head tilted in the usual way she did making her look cute. He stood next to her and she jumped up quickly placing the fluff to his lips her head tilted. "Well you don't look like Björn that's for sure." She grins. Sven rolled his eyes flicking her nose. "Course not I look like my father." She pouted "I've never seen your father but you do have Naomi's eyes and hair." Sven smiled gently going to his pack and withdrew a picture taken from his parents wedding. She looked over his shoulder "WOW!!! Naomi looks so beautiful, so that must be your father, right?" She said pointing to the handsome man that looked like Sven only with brown hair, Sven was blonde.

Sven nodded "Yeh it's their wedding." "Well he's handsome" she smiled cheerfully going back to her seat "so I suppose you do look alike." Sven shrugs watching the pot on the fire. "Yeh I look a bit like him but unlike him I'm not that handsome I'm pretty plain." She shrugged at his comment as she'd always been fairly open about what she thought of Sven. "Well I don't know I'd say you rival." Sven blushed and tries not to look at her stirring the stew quietly. She finished the small block of cheese and licked her fingers due to cheese crumbs. He looked and blushed more as he walks in front of her reaching above her for the cupboard to get 2 bowls. She grinned remembering how ticklish he was and noticed he hadn't gotten any plates yet so she poked his sides making him jump.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked going red. She grinned "YOU're still ticklish!!" She stood and began to tickle him. He started to wiggle away. "Stooop ha-ha the stew will burn stop PLEASE." He cried laughing and she grins stopping and sitting back down. "Nice to see you haven't changed." "Well neither have you, your still immature." She only stuck her tongue out in response making him smile as he reached up to grab the bowls and spoons, using a ladle he put the stew into the bowls and handed her one. She thanked him as she took the bowl, his hand brushed hers and they both looked away from each other blushing awkwardly.

She took a bite and she grinned. "It's amazing." "Thanks" he smiled blushing. She ate the stew then looked at him "Could... could I maybe have more?" Sven chuckled taking her bowl and filled it up again. "Still the huge appetite I see? You haven't changed a bit... inwardly..." He hands it back to her and looks away as she smiled and it made her look cute. Sven focuses on his meal confused by what was going on. She decided to eat slower. "It really is good Sven." "I'm glad you like it, it took me a while to get it as good as momma." He blushes looking away. "Well it's great and you'd make a good chef back home." "No I don't think so" he chuckled "I'm a fighter at heart but I do like cooking sometimes..." He said thoughtfully. "But you could be a fighting chef!" She grinned. "Think of all the village girls chasing you" He chuckled and she took their empty bowls to the sink and began to wash. "Well think about it... all girls dream of a guy who can cook and protect them." She smiled cheerfully "Except me I'd rather play fight but then again food is good to." She said and jumped when Sven poked her.

"Shush you." He smiled making her turn around and she gasps realising he'd trapped her against the sink. "What?" He smirked "I got you" She sticks out her tongue out at him "Meanie" "You like it..." He said casually poking her nose she only grinned at him. "Maybe, but then again, maybe not who knows?" He smirked tickling her as she tried to wriggle away. She was still trapped and he eventually stopped his hands on her waist. "What are we going to do now?" "I don't know" She shrugged and looked up at him blushing when she saw his heated gaze. His gaze locked with her and her heart sped up. Sven blushed back at her leaning closer. "Alana..." he whispered softly his hand cupping her cheek, her heart going crazy for the shaman boy in front of her. "Sven" He smiled softly leaning closer "I..."

**BOOOOOM !!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Looking up startled as his door is smashed in by a large oversoul, Sven growled slightly wrapping his arms protectively around the girl he was in front of. Alana looked stunned "What's that?" Sven looked at it in a mixture of amazement and panic. "I have no clue... but that furyoku... it's familiar…" She held onto him "Its... Hao's furyoku I sense it" "Yeh I know... but that is not the spirit of fire... it one of his goons so I want you to stay behind me!" He pushed her behind him as he stood in front of her defensively; Alana however took her scythe from the corner of the room and waited by his side. "We fight together! Two are better than one." Sven looked at her for a moment before agreeing "Fine but if it gets too dangerous get behind me...Olaf get ready!" "LUNA" Alana calls the wolf into the scythe as Sven oversouls Olaf in to his swords and runs outside "What is the meaning of this!"

"Mari is trying to impress her Hao-sama, so she came alone with her doll Chuck to do Hao's bidding. Mari has come to kill you." "What for? I did nothing wrong! I did what Hao asked of me!" Mari glared her eyes deadly as she squeezed the life out of the small creepy doll she held. "YOU FAILED MASTER HAO!!!" She yelled. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!" "Mari doesn't care… You die now." She said holding her doll "It's rattle time Chuck." She mumbled causing the doll to come to life going for Sven. Alana blocked it glaring at the girl her scythe connecting with the dolls rattles. "You won't hurt him!" Alana cried protectively to the blonde girl who only sulked before glaring. Sven growled angrily his furyoku flaring up to form his second oversoul before he sliced clean through the doll. Mari screamed looking at the doll before picking it up. "Mari will get you!!" She yelled before fleeing.

Alana winces cursing herself. "Dammit furyoku is still so low and... that wasn't a good idea…" She mumbled feeling woozy Sven just looked at her... and fell over unconscious... his small amount of furyoku gone from the outburst. "SVEN!!" She cries herself falling to her knees managing to catch him preventing him from getting hurt. She gently put his head in her lap stroking his cheek before she too passed out in her position.

Sven woke later that day slowly sitting up rubbing his head confused "Uhhhhhhh what was the number of that boat that ran me over?" Alana was fast asleep her body in an awkward sitting position as his head was in her lap, her breathing was normal and her eyes were fluttering as she dreamt. Sven blushed remembering what he'd been so close to doing to her before Mari had appeared. Sighing softly he got up lifting her into his arms holding her close. She shifted slightly cuddling closer to him for warmth and Sven smiles hugging her closer as he carried her back inside. Sven smiled unable to resist and leaned down kissing her brow before he lay her down on the bed. He then decided to start cleaning up after their previous meal and fix the broken door. Alana sighed happily as she snuggled into a warm pillow that smelt like wood and spices; she remembered the smell as it was what Sven smelt like. Meanwhile Sven prepared a light meal of bread and cheese for himself.

Alana woke about 30 minutes later sighing happily, however to Sven it sound more like a small coo of a dove. She stretched before sitting up looking around confused "Where am I?" "My shamble of a shack, remember?" Sven was at the table looking at her stuffing his final bite into his mouth. She turned her head "Sven?" She looked startled at first even afraid but then she calmed and smiled remembering it was okay now. "I still have some bread and cheese out if you're hungry?" She nodded walking over sitting closely to him and placed her head on his shoulder as she took to making her own sandwich sleepily. Sven looked at her for a moment before shrugging and made a new one for himself. "Next time... stay inside okay…" " She was going to hurt you before you had spirit control" She said from his shoulder. She was content and didn't want to move. "So let her... I'd have healed" "I didn't want you to get hurt…" She said softly and looked up at him. "I've had bigger fish to fry... with Björn and all" Alana tugs his arm looking worried. "I don't, care if she hurt you I'd..." She looked away biting the sandwich again and Sven looked away blushing. "Its okay... I'm fine... I just need rest... get my strength back... and find a way to raise my furyoku"

She looked at him for a moment and smiled. He looked so cute when he blushed. Then reality crashed around her. 'Wait ... Yoh...I cant just jump to Sven again... can I?' she thought her fist clenching. Sven frowned looking at her "Are you okay?" She shook her head "huh?" She looked confused with a small blush. "Y... yeh… I'm fine." "I think we should relocate as soon as possible... Hao won't let this slide" She nods biting her lip for a moment as she though. "Hey what about the king of spirits forest... We're forest dwellers after all... I heard there's an abandoned hut there anyone can take." "Let's go then!" He grins and set around the hut packing things they'd need. Within the hour they were off with her slightly in the lead. She walked around Dobbi village remembering the route well, unfortunately it passed Silva's shop and Yoh was leaving with Ren. She gasped her heart pining. Ren saw her and gave her a sad smile that Yoh noticed and turned seeing her.

"Ren... aren't you gay?" He asked confused. Ren shook his head at his friends idiocy. "Dolt she's a friend." Alana smiled shyly "Hi… Ren how are you?" She asked her voice cracking from her trying not to cry and run to Yoh. He didn't remember her since Mikihisa wiped his mind. Her heart sunk as she noticed he was wearing training weights. He'd gone back to Anna's training. Yoh was suddenly distracted by Horo who had walked out of the shop also carrying more bags. Horo gave Alana a heart felt smile before talking to Yoh. Ren walked to her "So you and him are getting along." He asks nodding to Sven who looked pissed at being referred to as 'him.' "Yes we do since the truth came out…" Alana said softly her eyes on Yoh. "I see he went back to her training." "Well yes sort of… See we told her the reason both were knocked out that day was because Yoh saved her. And since then she's been sort of nicer to him. She gives him breaks and lets him eat more food he likes." Ren said and sighed watching her gaze lower. "I still stand by what I said we'll try fix what Mikihisa did but I just don't know if we can." He then pet her head and left along with Horo and Yoh.

Alana felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. She looked like she was going to cry. Suddenly she was in Sven's arms. "It's ok…" he whispers softly "…you can cry." He stood awkwardly holding her, trying not to blush as people passing made comments of them making a 'cute' couple. He looked down seeing her staring up at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry I cried on you…" She said weakly making him chuckle and ruffle her hair. "It's fine let's go!" He said and picked the bags off the floor that he'd put down when hugging her. He took her hand and they walked toward the forest home of the king of spirits.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alana entered the small hut first. "Well it looks just like Yoh's, one room and a separate room with a bath." She said and spotted the bed. "Only one bed... but looks like it extends so we can share." She smiles cheerfully dumping her stuff on the bed. Sven looked at her his eyes wide with surprise "You wanna share a bed with someone who tried to kill you?" "Hey only coz someone was too stubborn to listen to me! Besides, it'll be like a sleep over... like old times." Sven blushed. "This isn't old times anymore Alana..." "Sure it is!" She grinned innocently at him her eyes sparkling. "I mean come on we're friends after all." "Mmm I know but it'd be weird... we've both grown up." "So?" She folds her arms exposing more cleavage than she realised. "Quit being a baby it'll be fun!" Sven blushed even redder and shook his head. "If you say so but I'm a young guy who gets weird dreams at times so if something pokes you, it's not my fault! You wanted this!" She laughed softly then realising what he meant she blushed "Pervert." "Hey just to make things clear alright. I'll gladly sleep on a spare mattress or a chair" "Hey it's fine." She extended the bed setting it up. "There we go!" She grinned bouncing cheerfully. Sven gulps softly and manages to smile "Yep I guess so..."

She stretched and yawned. "What's the time anyway? I mean we saw Ren and... Yoh at noon..." She said quiet before shaking her head "and we've been travelling a while." Sven walked out and took a look outside at the angle of the sun. "It's about time for dinner..." She nodded yawning again. "So about 5-ish? " "Mmm that's about right" Sven replied smiling. "Now you go nap I'll have dinner ready in an hour. Does soup sound good?" She blushed "Actually... can I cook?" she asked shyly. "Well if you really want to, you just look tired so I thought I'd give you some rest." He smiled softly. "I'll be fine, but thanks anyway." She takes some food out and doesn't let him see as she begins to prepare.

Sven looks at her curiously. "Anything I can do?" She shakes her head but gasps as she accidently cuts her finger. "What happened?" He asks looking over. "Nothing I'm fine." She hides her hand from him wanting to do something for him for once. "Really? Then why is blood dripping to the floor?" Sven points between her legs. She blushed harder "No reason..." She clenched her fist to stop the bleeding. "Really now... I find it hard to believe that its some kind of over active sudden period thing when blood just starts dripping between your legs like a madman. You cut yourself didn't you... come here silly girl." He smiled as she looks at him with a mix of disgust and glee before she pouted holding her hand out. Sven looked into her eyes and smiled "Just a minor cut here." He gently licked the blood off her finger and kisses the cut. Alana slowly turned red wondering why he was licking her finger in such a manner. "S... Sven it's only a knife cut." She said gently hoping he'd stop before she died of embarrassment. Sven pulled back rummaging through his pack getting out a bandage cutting off a bit and bandages her finger before turning away. "I know you're wondering why I did that but sucking your finger was to stop the bleeding, it's a little trick mum taught me." She nodded numbly her hand slowly going to her chest as her other hand held it she blushed softly. 'He's so gentle.' She thought.

She smiled a bit turning away to finish the food placing it in the grill. Sven finished putting their belongings away in cupboards and closets before he flops down on the bed. Alana finished the food putting it on plates; she walked over with the plates. Sven's mouth watered as he recognised the smell. "Are those?" She nodded grinning as he took his plate and his eyes lit up. "TOASTIES!" He cried happily taking a bite. "It's so goooood!" He grins. She giggles shyly eating hers watching him as he ate the toasties. He finished after savouring every bite. "It was so good." He cried happily.

"Today's been a long day" she says gently. "Yeh no kidding" He said nodding as he watched her putting their plates in the sink and she jumped onto the bed next to him. He lay back looking up at her seeing her yawn. "Are you tired?" he asked curiously. She nodded lying next to him draping her arm over him. "Night night." She cooed happily. Sven chuckled wriggling under her arm. "At least get some sheets you silly girl." She shook her head "I'm comfy" she says hugging him tight. Sven blushes shyly "Free me I want to go take a walk..." She let him go rolling over quickly falling into a deep sleep. It was one of her skills.

Sven got up his face all red and walked out taking a walk in the forest around their little hut. Sven began to mutter to himself thinking no one could hear him. "What the hell is happening ... she's... what did we almost do." He looked up at the sky. "What is going on I thought she wanted Yoh..." He looked around curiously. Luna had followed the northern boy to make sure he was safe and barked as she stood next to him. Sven jumped startled and turned his swords at the ready. "Oh it's you pup... don't scare me like that." The wolf barked softly as Sven put his swords away sitting down. "Haven't really had a chance to sit and talk with you like old times, now have I pup?" He smiled down at Luna. He remembered helping Alana catch the wolf and persuade it to become her ghost. The dog suddenly started to growl her fur on end as she turned around.

"There you are Sven..." Sven jumps up at the voice swords at the ready, he recognised that voice instantly. "HAO!" Hao walked over a calm look on his face that only scared the boy further. "Did you really think you could leave my group after you failed?" Luna growled protecting Sven but whimpered when the spirit of fire grabbed her and threw her into the forest floor with ground shaking force. Luna whimpered hurt getting up ready to defend Sven. Hao chuckled clicking his fingers ordering the fire spirit to send a large ball of fired at Sven burning him badly. Sven falls to his knees gasping in pain as he struggles to stay conscious. "Luna ... run." Sven gasped out. Luna whimpers looking at him suddenly thinking of her owner and runs for the cabin at her fast pace. Hao stood over Sven smirking before burning him again before suddenly stopping. "I don't think I'll kill you... It's more fun to leave people to die slowly." Hao left in a swirl of fire leaving Sven on the floor his breath rapidly becoming more rasping and strained.

Sven groaned his breath slowing down to a virtual standstill. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Alana's sweet voice calling for him. She ran to his side falling to her knees touching his face gently. Sven was so pale on parts were he wasn't burned and his breath had all but stopped. "No..." She cried softly calling for Luna. The spirit merged inside her giving Alana her trademark ears and tail as she put her hands on his chest healing him. Sven's eyes fluttered open and he lay there gasping for air. "Don't move..." She said to him gently. "It ...was... Hao..." She nodded stroking his face healing a burn on it. "It'll be ok." She told him softly and he ended up passing out from the pain. She looked down at him smiling sadly even though he was burnt he was still so handsome. She somehow managed to carry him back to the hut lying him on the bed. She panted softly he wasn't heavy but he wasn't light either. "So tired..." She muttered and went back to healing him. Sven had fallen into a dreamless sleep and murmured softly snuggling closed to her side. She smiled finishing the healing and lay next to him. Sven crawls closer to her pulling her into his arms. "Mmm my Alana..." Sven cooed and she blushed. "S... Sven?" Alana eventually fell asleep next to him her head resting atop his.

However next morning she was rudely awakened by screaming. "What happened?" she asked half confused. Sven looked dazed "Hao were is he.... this isn't the forest..." He turned seeing Alana. "Alana?" "Yeh you ok?" He nods lying back with her help as she checked him over. "Does it hurt anywhere?" "Just my face" She leans forward her hand on his cheek healing him. "Thanks..." he whispers softly. "Anything else hurt?" She asked. "No Alana, thank you and I'm sorry I hurt you" "Hey don't worry" "No I was wrong and it's not ok because..." "Because?" Sven sits up next to her looking in her eyes. "Because I think I love you Alana..." He said it softly being the first time he ever said something like that. He quickly turned away expecting her to kill him for saying it. "You... Love me?" She asked as Sven reached over cupping her cheek his hand gently stroking her face as she looked into his eyes. "I love you Alana." Alana took a few moments to register and grinned "I love you to Sven." She said taking his free hand in hers. Sven smiled leaning closer watching her eyes flutter shut as he leant forward brushing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (Yoh and Anna chapter)

Yoh, Ren and Horo walked into the hut placing their bags on the counter. Yoh turned to Ren curiously. "So Ren, where'd you meet that girl?" Anna was chopping vegetables for Yoh's dinner as she only ever made his. Ryu did all the other meals still. "What girl?" Anna asked curiously. Horo looked up "A girl Ren and I know, we were talking to her at Silva's. Ren helped her out when we saw she was getting beaten by some boys and you know Ren does anything to have a fight." Yoh smirked. "Or our good buddy Ren here has some bi tendencies none of us know of." Ren glared hitting Yoh lightly over the head. "Idiot if I was bi it would only serve to make interesting nights for Horo and I." He said before mumbling something about training and left with Horo to find Chocolove. This left Yoh and Anna alone, which left Yoh pretty nervous as he stood by the counter unpacking the bags. Anna had been nice to him but he still feared her a bit. "Yoh could you pass me the chicken? "Huh... Oh sure, here..." Yoh hands her the chicken noticing how she went red slightly when their hands touched. 'That is odd.' He turned back to unpack more stuff from the bags.

"Yoh?" Anna asks quietly as she puts the vegetables in the pot and starts cutting up strips of chicken breast which also go into the stew she'd been making. "Yeh?" He responds turning to her. "Well Ren said you saved me from Hao during your fight and well... thanks..." She said not daring to look at him but he noticed the redness on her cheeks. "It's ok I guess but in all honesty Anna I don't remember that day or the days before. Whenever I try to the memories are just out of my reach, it's all blurry." He said softly. She tilted her head. "Your memories might be repressed I'll do some research on it later to see if we can fix it." Yoh nodded carrying on with unpacking before he heads out to the garden to do his exercises.

"Hey Yoh..." Anna was looking at him with a small amount of blush dusting her face. She was fidgeting with her beads. "There's a park not far from here and was wondering if you wanted to go with me to check it out?" Anna behind all her anger was still a girl and she'd always noticed how handsome Yoh was. He wasn't answering her though so she turned away. "F... forget it, if you don't want to its ok." She said about to walk away when Yoh put his hand on her shoulder. "It sounds fine let's go!" Yoh smiled softly in a cheerful way he liked it when Anna blushed it looked cute. What shocked Yoh to the core was when Anna smiled going to the pot with his food and stirred it. "I'll put the food in a lunchbox and we can take it with us maybe you can eat it there." "S-s-sure." He stutters stunned still in shock. Within 10 minutes she'd finished the stew and had it packed ready. "Let's go?" "Yeh let's go! Show me the way then." He smiled as they left the hut. She led the way holding onto his hand shyly.

Yoh walked with her his face bright red not being used to her holding him gently especially by the hand. They arrived at the park and she found a nice area for them to sit. Yoh sits with her looking curiously. "How'd you find a place like this... it's beautiful?" She shrugs handing him the stew and herself a bread roll. Yoh takes a bit of the stew and gasps "This is way better than what Ryu makes ... How did you do it?" "I added some basil." "Really? Just basil?" Yoh smiled. Anna rarely smiled so when she did he felt weird and she was currently smiling at him for the compliment he gave her. Yoh decided that her smile was beautiful. Anna ate her roll in small bits pulling it apart. Yoh smiled taking it off her and putting his stew in it. "Here..." He grinned. "Just bread on its own seems a tad dry and boring neh?" Anna smiled eating it after thanking him. She shifted closer to Yoh his body was giving off a warm heat and she was cold.

"Anna are you okay?" Yoh asked stunned. "Sorry it's a bit cold." She said rubbing her shoulder as she was only wearing her black dress. Yoh smiled taking off his training jacket handing it to her. She took it wrapping it around her shoulder and smiled it smelled like Yoh. Yoh smiled shyly eating his stew blushing when a small weight was on his shoulder. He froze turning his head seeing Anna had put her head on his shoulder staring out at the pond were two swans were swimming. "Anna?" "Yeh?" She asked still fixated on the swans and the smell of Yoh wrapped around her. "Well it's just your being uncharacteristically cosy. Not that I mind." He mutters. Anna jumps "Huh? OH... I'm sorry I didn't realise." She turned red and she began stuttering "I was watching the swans and I... I didn't realise." Yoh chuckled "You should see your face its all red like a strawberry. It's ok though I didn't mind." He smiled. She sulks hitting his arm softly in a small tap. Yoh laughed gently and leans back finishing the food. "It's alright I really didn't mind." He said and smiled when she leant back putting her head back on his shoulder. Yoh smiled softly deciding to just enjoy the moment and put his arm casually around her shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys :) well the end is here for this story but dont be worrying your head a sequal will be made shortly but not yet we have another project to work on first.

thanks to all the people who review we appreceate it.

well bye for now from Erik and me :)

xxx

Rach

* * *

WARNING SOME SLIGHT LEMONY GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Final chapter

Sven sits on the bed holding Alana gently as they kiss. She returns his kisses with smiles and she occasionally brought her hand up to run it through his hair and would smile at him. A flower was in her hair which he'd insisted she wear. Sven couldn't stop smiling and slowly pulls away leaning on his side as he strokes her hair. "So I guess you did it huh?" "Did what?" Alana looked up at him confused for a moment. "Unite the villages like you promised of course." She nods softly gazing up at him with a small grin. "I guess so, but all in all I just wanted you to love me." Sven shakes his head. "You don't understand what I mean. Tell me again what you had to do to unite the villages." "I had to get you to agree to marry me... and your mum wanted me to get you to love me for who I was." Sven smiles "And I'm saying you managed to unite the villages." She smiled back unable to help herself and pulls Sven close kissing him passionately. Sven kisses back smiling. "Do you understand now?" "Yes I do... I most certainly do... I couldn't ask for anything else."

She buries her head into his jacket. "Sven?" Sven strokes her hair softly "Yes Alana?" "Let's go home...please?" She mutters quietly wondering how he'd react to her proposal. Seth smiles grimly. "Yeah home... our home... where I'll kill Björn and avenge mother." "There's no reason for us to stay and joined we can help our tribes we don't need the king of spirits we just need each other... like your mother and father did." "You're right, all we need is us and a house." Alana shakes her head. "Papa will give us a hut in between the tribes." She smiles. "After all... my father is head of my tribe and your uncle is head of yours." Sven's eyes darkened in anger toward his uncle. "Soon I will be, because soon I'll have one uncle less!"

"When should we leave?" Alana asks seriously as she gazed up at him. "As soon as possible!" Sven replies stroking her hair daydreaming. She leans up kissing him once before rolling away from him reaching under the bed for their bags. Sven grins and pulls her back "Oh no I didn't mean right away." Sven leans down nipping her earlobe whispering softly. "I want you first." She gasps breathing softly "Me?" Sven looks her into the eyes "Yes you, I don't see anyone else here who is my bride to be..." "Sven..." She kisses him her hand going to his hair and Sven kisses back his hand gently resting on her stomach. She breaks the kiss looking into his eyes, her own sparkling a blue colour. He smiled gently stroking her cheek as she closed her eyes leaning her head into his hand.

She blushes shyly sitting up making him sit as she motions to the back of her dress as Sven had been looking for a way to remove it. Sven looks and see's the cord that keeps it together at the back and he crawls around behind her untying it, slowly loosening it from the bottom up. Alana blushes her hand hiding her face as her dress falls down. Sven blushes and wraps his arms around Alana's waist from behind softly kissing her shoulder "It's embarrassing..." she mutters shyly. "No its not, you're beautiful." Seth kisses her shoulder and neck softly as he strokes her stomach up and down making her squirm against him, stirring feeling things he'd never felt before all of which he enjoyed. He smiled as Alana fell against his chest so he was holding her, her neck had dipped to the side allowing him to nip her neck and slowly slide his hands up to cup her breasts. Alana gasped in shock and bit her lip.

Sven rubs her nipples using his finger gently running circles over them. "Sven..." She breaths his name almost whining her face going scarlet. This had a great affect on Sven who groaned the bulge in his pants feeling like it was about to burst, the damn girl drove him crazy with desire. She turned around jumping on him causing them both to land on the bed, her lips crashing into his. Sven 'oomphed' at the impact and kisses Alana back hard squeezing her breasts or stroking her back his hands just refused to stay still. She undid his shirt patiently before throwing it across the room kissing him hard her hands stroking his chest. She kissed him once before she pulled away looking at him her hand on his jeans she was blushing shyly. "May I?" Sven nods blushing as he leans up and suckles her nipples softly she bites her lip as she undoes his jeans button and tugs it so he can lift his hips to remove it. Sven lifts his hips allowing her to take it of as he plays with a strand of her hair she looks at him "I'm nervous ..." She goes red her hand hiding her face again. Sven takes her hand and pulls her on top of him enjoying the feel of her skin on his. "Me too, but I know that I love you and it will all be okay." His words cause her to nod shyly and roll onto her back hoping he'd take control.

Sven leans over her and begins to kiss down her stomach to her panties she can't help but wiggle nervously despite trying to stay still for him. Sven blushes as he removes his own boxers and her panties, and slowly rubs up in between Alana's legs. Alana blushes her legs automatically clamping shut out of fear. "Nnn..." She looks at him her eyes wide and a blush staining her face in a way that made her look beautiful. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He whispers in her ear. She nods smiling at his caring words and the feel of his hand opening her legs to him slowly. Sven rubs Alana softly trying to feel if she was ready to enter she whimpers her face red. This only caused the boy to chuckle softly she looked so adorable and it made him even more aroused just looking at her. "From the feel of it you're ready are you sure you want this?" She nods timidly biting her lip due to nerves. "I do I want this with all my being."

Sven nods lying her back kissing her softly before he gently pushes her legs apart slowly getting in between them. He gives her a small smile as he begins pushing in slowly. Alana gasps, her body arching back on the bed as he leant over her. She finally got the courage to open her eyes looking up at him she smiled softly feeling him complete with her. "I love you... I always have." "I love you too Alana and I always will." Sven says giving her one more kiss before making love to her.


End file.
